EQUIPO ZOMBI
by Jinchuuriki-No-Devil
Summary: naruto esta en otro equipo legendario donde aprendera a realizar sellos tanfuertes cumo para sellar a un demonio, tendra un estilo llamado la muerte silenciosa y muchas tecnicas poderosas. si les gusta dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Que hay banda pues estoy aquí con otro nuevo fanfic dedicado para mi hermana, espero y les guste y lo disfruten y si quieren parejas las pondremos en votación sales.

Este día naruto estaba en el aula donde les dirían quienes serian sus senseis y compañeros de grupo para los que habían pasado el examen y se habían convertido en gennin de la villa de la hoja

Estoy tan emocionado, que no puedo esperar mas quiero saber quien será mi sensei – dijo naruto muy desesperado, moviendose para todos lados de su asiento-

!!!Naruto quieres estarte quieto¡¡¡ -dijo una chica de cabello rosa sentada al lado de el-

-En ese momento llega el sensei que les diría los nombres de los equipos –

Bien chicos ha llegado el momento decisivo, desde este momento ustedes serán shinobis de la villa oculta entre las hojas -dijo el profesor mostrándoles una sonrisa de satisfacción-

Vasta ya de charlas y diga los nombres inuka sensei – dijo naruto muy deseperado-

Bueno, naruto el hokage quiere hablar contigo, es a cerca de tu equipo ve con el y no pierdas el tiempo en el camino de acuerdo -dijo inuka mientras se sentaba en una silla-

el viejo hokage quiere hablar conmigo, de acuerdo sensei nos vemos luego –dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a edificio hokage

Unos minutos mas tarde llega naruto ala oficina, donde había un hombre viejo con una túnica blanca fumando una pipa y observando la villa desde la ventana

Me mando a llamar anciano hokage -dijo naruto mientras pasaba hasta el escritorio-

Así es naruto, te mande a llamar por lo de tu equipo…. Al parecer no tendrás ningún equipo ya que te graduaste después de que se escogieran los equipos -dijo el hokage-

Que no tengo equipo -dijo naruto un poco enojado-

Tranquilo naruto no tienes equipo pero te e conseguido un sensei mejor que el de los demás grupos, te iras con el durante medio año – dijo el hokage mientras sacaba unos papeles-

Que me iré con el, ¿que quiere decir con eso? -Pregunto naruto-

Así es te llevara un viaje de entrenamiento que durara medio año, para ese entonces te tendré un equipo para ti, eso si quieres tener un equipo –dijo el hokage-

¿Quien será mi sensei? Pregunto naruto-

Su nombre es shisuke takanayagi, es un maestro muy privilegiado en varias villas será un buen sensei para ti -contesto el hokage-

De acuerdo ¿Cuándo saldré de la villa? –Pregunto naruto-

Este mismo día, shisuke te estará esperando alas tres en punto en la puerta norte de la villa -contesto el hokage- de veras marcharte cuanto antes para recoger tus cosas

De acuerdo. Pero cuando regrese créeme que tendré yo ese sombrero, muy pronto viejo puedes creerlo –dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a salir por la puerta-

Ese chico nunca cambiara, siempre con esos ánimos que contagian ala gente –dijo el hokage mientras le salía una risa-

-en ese momento llega un jounin de cabello gris y con un ojo tapado con su hita-eate

Hokage sama por que no me dijo que el chico estaba entre los graduados, lo hubiera aceptado entre mi equipo -dijo el hombre que había entrado-

Si yo también lo hubiera puesto en tu equipo kakashi, pero lo que pasa es que el consejo no me dejo ponerlo en un equipo con los demás de su grupo -dijo el hokage-

¿El consejo? Ahora que traen de nuevo contra el chico -pregunto kakashi-

No lo se pero será mejor tenerlo fuera de la aldea por un tiempo –dijo el hokage

Tiene razón ya que como ya sabemos lo que trataron de hacerle al chico de pequeño no me sorprendería si el desapareciera.o lo culpen de algo que no hizo - dijo kakashi- pero dígame ¿quien es el maestro del chico? ¿Es de su confianza?

Es shisuke takanayagi y es el mejor hombre en quien confiar –dijo el hokage mostrando una sonrisa

shisuke takanayagi el maestro del viento –dijo kakashi sorprendido- ¿el maestro de la muerte silenciosa? ¿El que también equipara los sellados de jiraiya sama?

Si el es de mi mejor confianza por eso lo puse como sensei de naruto además el le entrenara muy bien -dijo el hokage-

¿Es cierto que el les enseña todo lo que sabe en medio año a sus pupilos? -Pregunto kakashi- ¿como es eso posible?

Eso es cierto el les enseña todo muy rápido, a el le gusta ponerlos a prueba y presionarlos hasta que no puedan mas. Siempre les pone en practica su lema "no rendirse nunca y

Seguir creciendo mas y mas hasta lograr nuestras metas" -dijo el hokage-

Es por eso que sus alumnos no llegan a resistir el entrenamiento. Si, para cualquier genin es muy difícil de seguir el paso, pero ¿que pasa si no logra aguantar el entrenamiento? -Pregunto kakashi- yo nunca lo e visto regresar a ninguno de los genin que salen con el

Es cierto, los que no lo logran simplemente los deja abandonados y otros mueren en el intento. Pero no todos han muerto la generación en que Yondaime fue hokage lo lograron 3 de los que eligió el, eran unos de los mejores ninja de la villa de la hoja lo que sorprendio a todos por la corta edad que tienen los chicos y llegaban a tener el nivel Ambu pero ellos murieron durante el ataque del kiuby -dijo el hokage-

¿Usted cree que el chico llegue a aguantar el entrenamiento? Pregunto kakashi-

Si el lo lograra, ya que el es el primero en sorprender a la gente -dijo el hokage mientras mostraba una sonrisa- ahora dime como te fue con tu equipo

Un muy buen equipo pero creo que les falta practicar el trabajo en equipo -dijo kakashi-mañana será su examen espero que lo pasern

Bien espero que tu equipo este preparado, quiero ver que tanto crecen los equipos de los nuevos graduados -dijo el hokage-

De acuerdo trabajare con ellos. Hasta luego hokage sama -dijo kakashi para desaparecer en un pluff-

naruto corría rápidamente hasta la puerta norte de la aldea donde se encontró con un hombre alto con cabellos color negros vestido con unos pantalones color negro, vendajes color negro en los tobillos, con una camisa azul marino y unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos.

Al fin llegas -dijo el hombre con una vos un poco ronca- yo soy shisuke takanayagi seré tu sensei por un tiempo de medio año

Yo soy Usumaki Naruto encantado de conocerlo -dijo naruto mientras se inclinaba para saludarlo

Bien chico es hora de partir, pero antes de partir dame tu mochila para que la selle en un pergamino y vallamos ligeros de equipaje -dijo shisuke para luego guardar la mochila en un pergamino que luego se lo devolvió a naruto- de acuerdo comencemos a correr, luego descansaremos y te diré como será nuestro entrenamiento

Si, ¿a donde nos dirigiremos? –Pregunto naruto mientras guardaba el pergamino-

Iremos al país de la lluvia después al país de la arena y por ultimo al país de la ola -contesto shisuke mientras se acercaba con el guardia y le entregaba unos papeles- bien es hora de irnos que el tiempo es oro

-Dicho esto los dos comenzaron a correr hasta el anochecer que llegaron a una posada donde decidieron descansar-

De cuerdo chico te diré que vamos a estar practicando para que estas preparado y no te sorprendas cuando te lo diga ¿de acuerdo? -Le dijo shisuke-

Esta bien, ya quiero empezar cuanto antes -dijo naruto con emoción-

Bueno creo que primero estaremos viendo lo de tu control de chacra que por lo que veo estas pésimo y por que lo necesitaras para lo que te enseñare mas adelante, como a crear sellos de una. Dos, tres, cuatro y cinco puntas, además te enseñare mi propio estilo de pelea llamado la muerte silenciosa que necesita tener un excelente control de chacra –dijo shisuke- eso será difícil para ti ya que tienes mas de cien beses mas chacra que cualquier persona normal por lo que tienes encerrado dentro de ti, pero ala ves será muy conveniente para otros estilos que no e podido conseguir ya que no tengo tanto chacra como tu.

Y ¿cuando comenzaremos?-dijo naruto tratando de conservar la calma-

Mañana mismo para no perder el tiempo y espero que resistas chico por que no será nada fácil para ti –dijo shisuke mostrando una sonrisa- a se me estaba olvidando también estaremos cumpliendo misiones que nos mande el hokage con los halcones

¿Que numero de equipo somos? -Pregunto naruto-

Nuestro equipo no tiene número pero si un nombre, se llama el equipo zombi -dijo shisuke- y es un equipo muy respetado desde hace mucho tiempo

¿Equipo zombi? bueno no esta tan mal y ¿Por qué es tan respetado? -Pregunto naruto-

Nuestro equipo es de rescate o de apoyo, el mejor de todos los equipos que a tenido la villa pero no a tenido muchos integrantes, el ultimo que grupo que estuvo en este equipo mantuvieron a raya al kiuby para que Yondaime lograra sellarlo, desafortunadamente ellos murieron por las graves heridas que tenían en el cuerpo – dijo shisuke-bien es hora de dormir mañana nos levantaremos cuando el sol despierte


	2. mi nueva tecnica katon

Ya esta otro capitulo espero mas reviews ya que no han mandado muchos espero actualizar mas pronto y tal ves estén mas largos los capítulos, pero para el siguiente si es que se me prende el foco para alguna idea OK.

Sorprendente seguro que sasuke estará muy celoso cuando se entere de que estoy en un equipo legendario –dijo naruto mientras le salía una sonrisa-

-ala mañana siguiente naruto despierta gracias a que es mojado con un gran torrente de agua-

Que diablos pasa, les juro que yo no quería robar el ramen, alguien me estaba poseyendo-dijo naruto saltando de la cama y secándose los ojos –

Levántate chico estas desperdiciando la luz del sol -dijo enojado shisuke- al parecer también eres perezoso pero eso se puede arreglar con el tiempo, vístete te estaré esperando afuera para empezar tu entrenamiento

Joder otro sensei con mal genio -dijo naruto cambiándose y comenzando a salir-

Te tardas demasiado -dijo shisuke mientras le entregaba un papel- pon un poco de chakra en el papel

De acuerdo pero no se para que servirá esto -dijo naruto hasta el momento donde el papel se partió en dos- ¿que fue lo que paso? El papel se partió

Este no es un papel normal, reacciona cuando le agregan chackra, es para ver la finalidad de chakra que posen los ninja, puede ser viento, fuego, agua, rayo, tierra y al parecer tienes chakra de viento ya que se partió el papel –dijo shisuke-

Rayos yo quería ser fuego –dijo naruto- o tal vez rayo

De hecho el viento es bueno ya que facilitara tu entrenamiento conmigo –dijo shisuke mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba unas pesas- desde ahora llevaras estas pesas, agregaras chakra cuando te hallas acostumbrado a ellas para que aumenten su peso, esto te ayudara para mejorar tu resistencia y tu velocidad, las empezaras a llevarlas desde mañana

De acuerdo ¿a donde iremos a entrenar? -pregunto naruto-

Nos adentraremos en el bosque donde hay un rió –dijo shisuke mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los árboles-

Yosh vamos para allá -dijo naruto mientras corría para alcanzar a su sensei –

Bien naruto quiero que primero trepes este árbol sin necesidad de las manos, solo con el chakra en tus pies –dijo shisuke- o no comerás hasta que logres treparlo hasta la copa del árbol

¿Como rayos haré eso? -Pregunto naruto mientras comenzaba a sudar- me podrías ayudar con decirme algo que me ayude a escalarlo ¿verdad?

Que se le va a hacer si no tardaras demasiado en hacerlo – dijo shisuke- bien necesitas concentrar chakra en tus pies no tiene que ser demasiado pero tampoco poner muy poco, si no podrías caer del árbol

De acuerdo are lo que pueda –dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a concentrar chakra en sus pies y comenzaba a subir, pero al quinto paso en la planta de sus pies se escucha como truena el árbol y cae al suelo-

No esta tan mal chico. Según lo que leí de ti sabes usar los kage bunshin ¿cierto? -Pregunto shisuke- has diez de ellos

De acuerdo, kage bunshin no jutsu –cuando naruto dijo esto salieron diez narutos de una nube de humo- bien sensei pero no se para que servira esto

Pues te lo diré de forma fácil para que no preguntes mas de acuerdo –dijo shisuke- los clones te pasan información y te ayudan a aprender mas ya que cuando disipas la técnica ellos te pasaran la información que han obtenido

Valla esto si qe me gusta como es que no me e dado cuenta de eso –dijo naruto mientras abrazaba a una de sus copias-

Bien chico pon a tus copias a escalar árboles, y tu vendrás conmigo, quiero ver que nivel de taijutsu tienes y que habilidades necesitas aprender -dijo shisuke mientras caminaba a un descampado-

De acuerdo -dijo esto mientras seguia a su sensei-

Bien quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas -dijo shisuke mientras se ponía en posición de ataque-

De acuerdo iré con todo lo que tenga "kage bunshin no jutsu" -dijo naruto par después lanzarse al ataque-

-En ese momento shisuke comienza una secuencia de sellos y grita "katon: goukayuu" no jutsu" lanzando una gran bola de fuego contra los clones a lo cual de milagro logra salir de entre los clones-

Creo que es hora de comenzar a usar los jutsus que me enseño el hokage –se dijo así mismo naruto mientras le salía una sonrisa- "katon: ryuka no jutsu"

No esta nada mal para un chico que apenas se graduó –le dijo shisuke a naruto mientras esquivaba el dragón de fuego- ¿pero como estas en taijutsu?

Ven y pruébalo -dijo naruto mientras se ponía en una posición de batalla algo extraña-

-Así comenzaron una secuencia de sellos pero en un descuido de shisuke naruto le da un fuerte golpe que lo manda a volar por los aires, para después convertirse en un tronco-

Bien chico, ¿como se llama tu estilo de pelea? Nunca lo había visto ¿Quién te lo enseño? -dijo shisuke mientras salía de entre los árboles –

Se llama el estilo del tigre y me lo enseño el hokage hace cuatro años –le contesto naruto-

Bien con esto concluye esta practica vallamos a ver como van tus clones –dijo shisuke mientras caminaba hacia naruto- párese que ya han acabado, ahora disípalos

Bien –en ese momento a naruto le empieza a doler la cabeza y cae arrodillado al suelo- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

Es por que ha entrado mucha información a tu cerebro, toda la información que recolectaron ellos para escalar los árboles te llego a ti al mismo tiempo es por eso que te dolió – dijo shisuke- yo te recomendaría que cuando entrenes con ellos no hagas mas de diez por que podría dañarse tu cerebro

De acuerdo así lo haré -dijo naruto mientras se levantaba- ¿ahora que mas haremos?

Al parecer el hokage nos manda una misión -dijo shisuke mientras veía como bajaba un halcón hasta su brazo – será mejor partir cuanto antes, continuaremos en el camino el entrenamiento para el control de tu chakra

Bien iré por las cosas -dijo naruto mientras salía corriendo en dirección de la posada donde se hospedaron-

Valla si que tiene mucha resistencia, creo que es hora de enseñarle mi estilo de pelea personal –dijo shisuke mientras también corría hacia la posada

-Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraban a fuera de la posada-

¿Bien que misión nos mando el hokage? Tendremos que llevar a un grupo de carpinteros al país del rayo –dijo shisuke-creo que mejor sera que empieces a utilizar las pesas que te di por que sera un largo viaje

Bien -dijo naruto mientras se colocaba las pesas de color blanco las cuales cambiaron a un color rojo al agregar chakra-

Bien corramos, tenemos que encontrar a los carpinteros en la siguiente villa –dijo shisuke mientras comenzaba a correr-

-Treinta minutos de estar corriendo llegaron a un pueblo donde esperaban quince carpinteros –

Perdonen la tardanza, yo soy shisuke takayanagi , el es mi discípulo naruto uzumaki y los escoltaremos hasta el país del rayo

Mucho gusto yo soy shin gakuga el líder de este grupo de carpinteros -dijo el hombre-

Bien será mejor que empecemos el camino ya que es muy largo –dijo shisuke- naruto ¿que tal vas con esas pesas?

Bien, eso creo –dijo naruto mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire- solo…. necesito… un poco de tiempo…para respirar

Creo que será mejor que bajes la intensidad de chakra si es que no las aguantas -dijo shisuke-

No esta bien solo que corrimos demasiado rápido -dijo naruto quien ya se habia recuperado-

De acuerdo entonces comencemos la misión -dijo shisuke-toma quiero que practiques esta técnica en el camino

De acuerdo -dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino y lo empezaba a leer – ¿una técnica de katon? Vaya esta técnica se ve interesante

Quiero ver esa técnica completada cuando acabemos el entrenamiento, en la noche te daré una prueba de esa técnica, por lo mientras quiero que la repases y aprendas todos los sellos -dijo shisuke-

Bien –dijo naruto mientras hacia cinco clones y los dispersaba alrededor del grupo de carpinteros mientras el repasaba el pergamino-

Naruto quiero que hagas seis clones mas y mándalos ocho metros lejos de nosotros y dispérsalos alrededor, solo por si nos quieren emboscar lo sabrás primero -dijo shisuke a lo que naruto obedeció-

-Así paso todo el día sin ninguna novedad, solo que un clon de naruto alarmo a los demás ya que se disipo por ser picado por una serpiente pero no paso nada en todo el día-

Bien acamparemos en este lugar -dijo shisuke mientras formaba unos clones- naruto quiero que vallas con estos clones que te mostraran como se hace la técnica

De acuerdo -dijo mientras seguía al clon- ahora si, quiero ver que tan buena es la técnica

Bien en esta lago no pasara nada malo, así que entrenaras en este lago -dijo la copia- observa como lo hago para que después lo intentes tu –volvió a decir la copia mientras comenzaba a hacer los sellos y gritaba el nombre de la técnica- "katon karyuu Endan" mientras comenzaba a salir una gran bocanada de fuego a gran velocidad que llego hasta la mitad del enorme lago, cuando termino la demostración se veía como salía vapor del lago ya que el agua hervía por la gran temperatura

¡¡Sorprendente!! -Dijo naruto bastante asombrado-

Bien ahora comienza a practicar por que no tardaremos mucho haciendo esta misión –dijo shisuke- tal ves la terminaremos en dos días

De acuerdo -dijo naruto quien no salía de su inprecion al ver la técnica


	3. KAKOJOU

aqui esta el otro capitulo perdon por la tardanza, pondre a votacion esto de las parejas de acuerdo esta en sus manos esta eleeccion creo XD

Al otro día, el grupo se encontraba caminando para terminar su misión, en la cual naruto se encontraba un poco golpeado y quemado de la cara y hasta atrás del grupo caminando lentamente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por su sensei

Que te pasa naruto pareces cansado -dijo shisuke-

Lo que pasa es que estuve practicando toda la noche la técnica de fuego que estoy aprendiendo –dijo naruto-

Y bien ¿como vas con la técnica? ¿Ya casi sale? -Pregunto shisuke-

Aun no, pero la tendré para en la mañana -dijo naruto-

Que bien por que te boy a enseñar un estilo nuevo que tal vez tu puedas dominar con facilidad–dijo shisuke- pero no será tan fácil de dominar como una técnica de katon

Que bien ¿y como se llama ese estilo que me enseñaras? -Pregunto naruto lleno de energías-

Se llama kakojou (atadura oscura) y no te diré mas por que le quitaría la emoción –dijo shisuke mientras le salía una sonrisa perversa-

"que le pasa, por que puso esa sonrisa de pervertido" -pensó naruto- "espero que no trate nada pervertido conmigo"

Bien descansaremos aquí, tenemos una hora para descansar y comer -dijo shisuke- naruto quiero que termines la técnica este día por que al parecer la vas a necesitar

Bien iré a terminar esta técnica -dijo naruto de nuevo lleno de energías mientras comenzaba a correr-

"Bueno al menos el kiuby esta ayudando al chico en su recuperación" -pensó shisuke para después voltear a ver a los carpinteros-

Ahora, quiero que me diga quienes son los ninjas que nos han estado siguiendo desde que salimos del pueblo –dijo shisuke con una vos seria-

¡¡¿Qué nos están siguiendo?!! -Dijo el líder de los carpinteros- rayos creí que nos habían dejado de perseguir

¿Cuál es la razón por la que los persiguen? según mi punto de vista parecen un simple grupo de carpinteros –dijo shisuke- ¿quienes son realmente?

Bueno en realidad en este grupo esta el hijo del hokage de la villa de la lluvia, esos hombres han intentado secuestrarlo desde ya hace algún tiempo, los demás somos unos carpinteros normales -dijo el hombre-

¿Y la escolta de el chico? Como es que no tiene escolta si lo han intentado secuestrar -pregunto shisuke-

Ellos murieron, ya tiene cuatro días según nos contó el chico –contesto el hombre-

¿Saben quienes los siguen? –pregunto shisuke-

Si, son unos ninjas renegados que están en la aldea de las olas, los tiene al mando un hombre que le dicen gato -contesto el hombre-

Así que sigue vivo ese villano, "al fin se donde estas , esta ves la vengare" -pensó shisuke-

Terminare esta misión ya que falta muy poco para llegar, pero al final cobraremos mas de lo acordado, por que esta misión es de rango A no de rango C -dijo shisuke- pero ahora que lo pienso esta misión no esta del todo mal, podría ayudar en el entrenamiento del chico

Muchísimas gracias joven shisuke -dijo el hombre-

Bien quiero que descansen ya que al parecer vamos a tener un encuentro en la tarde con esos ninja -dijo shisuke mientras se sentaba a un lado del árbol-

-Naruto se encontraba en un descampado con diez clones practicando la técnica que le había mostrado shisuke, cuando disipo los clones naruto callo desmayado en medio del campo, al volver a abrir los ojos aparece en lo que al parecer parecía una alcantarilla-

Rayos ¿donde estoy? -Se dijo naruto así mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar adentrándose en el lugar- esta muy oscuro si tan solo hubiera algo de luz –dicho esto naruto observa que hay una puerta en la cual resplandece demasiada luz a lo cual corre en dirección a ella, al entrar se encuentra una gran reja con un sello en medio-

**Valla al fin puedo ver a mi contenedor – dijo kiuby dentro de la jaula donde no se ****veía nada mas que unos grandes ojos rojos sangre**

¿Quien eres tu? -Pregunto curioso naruto-

**¿Que quien soy? Ya ****deberías saberlo mocoso, soy el gran kiuby el legendario zorro de nueve colas -contesto kiuby saliendo de las sombras para mostrarse ante su contenedor-**

Así que eres tú de el que todos me cuentan que reencarno en mí para destruir la villa -dijo naruto-

**Hahahaha bueno, casi lo logro pero este sello que puso el cuarto hokage es muy bueno y no me a dejado poseerte -dijo kiuby- será mejor que salgas de este lugar chico al parecer alguien los esta siguiendo**

¿Problemas? Rayos sabía que alguien nos seguía -dijo naruto algo enojado-

**Si sales de esta vivo quiero que vengas aquí de nuevo, ya que quiero mostrarte algo -dijo kiuby mientras le salía una sonrisa-**

¿Como para que hubiera de regresar? -Pregunto naruto-

**El gran kiuby no puede tener un contenedor débil, regresa y te mostrare a ser realmente fuerte -dijo kiuby mientras se volvía a meter en las sombras-**

-En ese momento naruto despierta y va en la espalda de shisuke –

¿Sensei? ¿Que pasa? -Pregunto naruto-

Valla al fin despiertas -dijo shisuke mientras se para y baja a naruto-

Tenemos problemas sensei, alguien nos esta siguiendo -le dijo naruto a su sensei-

Si ya me había dado cuenta -dijo shisuke mientras esquivaba media docena de shiuriken-prepárate naruto párese que tendremos que luchar

De acuerdo sensei –dijo naruto en posición de pelea-

Al fin los alcanzamos -dijo un hombre alto cabello largo y negro-

Venimos por el chico que esta con los carpinteros, dánoslo –ordeno un hombre con una gran cicatriz en el rostro-

¿Por que he de dárselos? -Pregunto shisuke provocándolos

Por que si no no lo entregas todos los que están contigo morirán -dijo otro hombre con una sonrisa sádica-

Hahahaha creen que podrán contra mí –dijo shisuke con una carcajada-

Ahora veras como te descuartizo –dijo un hombre desenvainando su espada- ¡muere!

Justo cuando la espada estaba a un metro de distancia esta se parte en cinco pedazos junto a su portador sin derramar ninguna gota de sangre como si lo que lo hubiera cortado estuviera al rojo vivo cauterizando todos los cortes para no dejar que sangrara

¿Uh? ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto uno de los atacantes-

¿Quién eres tu? -Pregunto el hombre que apareció primero-

Yo soy shisuke takayanagi o tal vez ustedes hallan escuchado mi apodo en alguna parte, me dicen el ángel de la muerte -dijo shisuke mostrando una sonrisa-

Si ya recuerdo haber escuchado ese apodo, dicen que destruiste una base muy grande de orochimaru tú solo, y que tú fuerza equipara a la de dos hokages juntos –dijo el hombre con un poco de sudor-

Vamos ustedes creen esas patrañas que dice la gente, ¿o si? –dijo shisuke muy divertido-

Es hora de irnos, no somos rivales para el -dijo un hombre mientras comenzaba a correr-

Naruto has la técnica que te enseñe, no los dejes escapar –dijo shisuke-

Bien –dijo naruto para luego comenzar con una secuencia de sellos y gritar "Katon Karyuu Endan" para después salir una gran llamarada que iba quemando todo a su paso hasta llegar a los ninja que intentaban escapar, los cuales solo se escucho unos gritos desgarradores para después no escuchar nada mas que las flamas que habían quedado en los árboles-

Bien naruto bien hecho al fin completaste la técnica felicidades, ahora será mejor que nos vallamos –dijo shisuke-

Si vayámonos ya quiero terminar esta misión -dijo naruto mientras empesaba a juntar a los carpinteros-

-Ese día se hizo demasiado largo tanto que llegaron antes de lo previsto a la aldea para terminar la misión-

Les agradezco que hayan traído a mi hijo de regreso, me empezaba a preocupar por que no llegara -dijo el hokage de la lluvia- aquí esta la paga por traer a mi hijo de regreso es mas de lo que se paga por una misión de rango A por no haber abandonado la misión. Pueden retirarse

Si gracias por su amabilidad hokage sama -dijo shisuke mientras hacia una reverencia y salía –

¿No se supone que el hokage de nuestra aldea nos tiene que pagar en persona por haber cumplido la misión? -Pregunto naruto-

Si pero como nosotros estamos de viaje estas misiones que nos mande serán para que nos mantengamos en estos seis meces –dijo shisuke-

Entiendo. ¿Nos hospedaremos en esta ciudad el día de hoy? -Pregunto naruto-

Si así es vallamos a un hotel para descansar -dijo shisuke- mañana saldremos en la mañana para comenzar con el estilo que te mencione. Pero primero tendremos que ir a buscar a alguien para que te ayude –dijo shisuke mientras mostraba una sonrisa pervertida

¡¡Quiere dejar de hacer esa sonrisa!! ¡¡¡No me gusta que la haga mientras platica conmigo!!! –Grito naruto-

Es que no sabes la fiesta que te espera para este estilo tan hermoso que vas a aprender -dijo shisuke mostrando otra sonrisa pervertida-

"Rayos por que siempre me tocan los maestros pervertidos" -pensó naruto- ¡¡¿al menos puedo saber como es ese estilo?!!

Claro que si, el con el que derrote al bandido que me ataco en la mañana –dijo shisuke si perder so sonrisa pervertida-

Genial, ¡¡no importa que tenga que hacer por entrenamiento lo haré!! -Grito naruto de nuevo-

Prométeme que no te arrepentirás –dijo shisuke con una vos seria- prométemelo naruto

Claro que no me arrepentiré lo prometo, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa – dijo naruto muy contento-

Bien con eso me vasta –dijo shisuke mientras formaba una riza y decía en vos baja- esto será muy divertido

-Al otro día naruto se levanto más temprano que su sensei ya que no podía esperar mas para que le enseñara ese estilo que había visto, el estaba afuera de el cuarto de su sensei esperando a que saliera-

"Vamos sensei que esta esperando para salir" -pensó naruto justo en ese momento sale su sensei con una mochila-

Naruto veo que ya te has despertado, eso es extraño –dijo shisuke divertido- ¿será que no has podido dormir por la emoción?

¡¡Si sensei no puedo esperar para aprenderla!! -Grito naruto-

Baja la vos naruto o despertaras a los huéspedes del hotel y nos meterás en un problema -dijo shisuke- vayámonos que tenemos un largo viaje para encontrar ala persona que te ayudara

¿A quien vamos a buscar? –Pregunto naruto-

Su nombre es jiraiya te dará unos buenos consejos para que tu entrenamiento sea mas fácil -dijo shisuke mostrando una gran sonrisa-

¿jiraiya? ¿Ese hombre que escribe libros para adultos? Que tiene que ver ese hombre en mi entrenamiento ¿para que necesito sus concejos? ¿De que diablos se tratara el entrenamiento?-Pregunto bastante alterado naruto-

Pues confesare -dijo shisuke mientras sacaba unos finos hilos de entre sus guantes y se lo entregaba a naruto – ¿ves esto? ¿Qué crees que sea?

Pues son unos hilos de alambre bastante afilados y parecen muy resistentes –dijo naruto sin dejar de mirar esos alambres- pero tienen un buen olor, como al de una mujer

Exactamente naruto pero estos no son alambres, son cabellos de mujer -dijo shisuke mostrando una sonrisa- son bastante duros y filosos gracias al chakra que le he proporcionado en lo largo de mi vida, ya que como tu soy de chakra tipo viento

¿Cabellos de mujer? ¿Cómo los obtuviste? -Pregunto naruto-

Bueno tuve que salir con muchas mujeres, y siempre les pedía un cabello, es como una flor se marchita si la arrancan de mala gana así pasa con los cabellos de una mujer si tu se los arrancas no servirá ya que el cabello morirá e ira perdiendo el color y el brillo y si ella te lo da jamás se morirá y seguirá siendo igual de bello -dijo shisuke terminando su explicación-

Entiendo pero ¡¡¡¿cree que me boy a convertir en un pervertido solo por ese estilo?!!! -Grito naruto-

Tu lo prometiste, dijiste que no importara lo que tuvieras que hacer que terminarías ese entrenamiento -dijo shisuke con una vos seria-

Rayos es cierto, esta bien lo haré -dijo naruto – todo sea para que llegue a ser hokage algún día

Bien chico así me gusta –dijo shisuke- ahora quiero que subas la intensidad de chakra en las pesas, ya que párese que te acostumbraste al peso

Bien, ya me había olvidado de ellas -dijo naruto poniendo mas chakra en las pesas-

Comencemos a correr en dirección a la aldea de la hierba –dijo shisuke mientras comenzaba a correr-

Espéreme -dijo naruto mientras se acomodaba las pesas-

bien aqui esta otro capitulo, perdon por la tardanza pero la escul esta cañona,gracias por sus reviews. tal ves en el otro capitulo no ponga mas sobre el entrenamiento que tiene naruto, ya que esto sera sorpreza xd **PROXIOMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA "EL RETORNO"**


	4. el encuentro con el equipo siete

Date prisa sensei o nunca llegaremos –dijo naruto mientras seguía saltando rápidamente de rama en rama. (Ahora iba vestido como un ambu)-

Es facial decirlo cuando eres joven –refunfuño shisuke-

Ya puedo ver la entrada, ya casi olvido la última vez que la vi –dijo naruto mientras se detenía para esperar a su sensei-

Si tienes razón pero no fue tanto tiempo –dijo shisuke mientras se ponía al lado de naruto- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer cuando lleguemos?

Pues lo que todo hombre necesita después de un largo viaje –dijo naruto mientras formaba una sonrisa-

No puedo creer que estés pensando en eso –dijo shisuke mientras alzaba una ceja-

¡¡No estoy pensando nada pervertido!! –Grito naruto- no aun hahahaha

Pues eso es lo que parese -dijo shisuke mientras le mirava extraño-

Que nadie puede pensar en ramen –dijo naruto poniendo una mueca de enojo-

Eso es estar mal, nadi puede pensar todo el tiempo en ramen –dijo shisuke-

Vamos rápido no puedo esperar mas –dijo narto mientras comenzaba a saltar de rama en rama de nuevo-

Espera naruto –dijo shisuke- rayos no puedo alcanzar su velocidad

-En la villa de la hoja se encontraba el hokage algo preocupado por el equipo de kakashi ya que su misión había cambiado drásticamente de una misión rango C a uno rango A-

Rayos no puedo creer que no tenga mas equipos para que vallan de apoyo con el equipo de kakashi –dijo el hokage en ese momento tocan la puerta – adelante

Hola hokage sama, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Oh shisuke ¿como te ha ido con naruto? –pregunto el hokage

Bastante bien creo que me supero, nunca creí tener un alumno tan bueno –dijo shisuke formando una sonrisa-

Necesito que cumplan una misión de apoyo al equipo de kakashi en el país de las olas –dijo el hokage poniendo una vos seria- al parecer es cierto que gato esta en esa zona

De acuerdo –en ese momento shisuke silva y naruto aparece en un remolino de fuego en la oficina del hokage- tenemos una misión

Oh ¿naruto eres tu? Valla cuanto has crecido –dijo el hokage mostrando una sonrisa-

Claro anciano hokage e entrenado duro para poder llegar a tener ese sombrero –dijo naruto mostrando una gran sonrisa-

Bien ahora tengo una misión para ustedes, será en el país de las olas para dar apoyo al equipo 7 que esta en aprietos, ya que su misión cambio drásticamente -dijo el hokage con una vos seria – y tendrán otra misión extra, dado las circunstancias en la que gato a hecho daño a muchas aldeas hemos decidido que debe ser ejecutado junto a todos los que estén con el

Entendido hokage sama –dijo shisuke-

Eso es todo, partirán lo mas pronto posible -dijo el hokage para terminar-

Que bien otra misión rango A –dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa-llevare con esta 12 misiones de ese rango

Tranquilo naruto no es para que te alegres -dijo shisuke- la vida de un shinobi esta al azar nunca se sabe cuando será nuestra ultima vez, no importa que tan fuertes seamos

Entiendo –dijo naruto más calmado-

Es hora de partir nos veremos en cuatro días hokage sama -Dijo shisuke para después desaparecer en un pluff -

Espero que tenga un gran equipo para mi cuando regrese –dijo naruto para después desaparecer en un remolino de fuego-

Sorprendente este chico si que cambio –pensó el hokage-

-con el equipo siete kakashi se encontraba peleando con zabusa y en un momento de distracción kakashi queda atrapado en una prisión de agua hacha por zabusa-

Oye sasuke necesitamos liberar a kakashi de la prisión –dijo shin el compañero de equipo de sasuke –

Dime algo que no sepa -refunfuño sasuke-

Necesitamos distraerlo –dijo shin para después hacer un binshin-será mejor que no falle tu puntería sasuke, por que sino yo estaré perdido

Que vas a hacer –dijo sasuke para después ver como su compañero corría en dirección a zabusa- ¡¡no hagas estupideces shin!!

En ese momento shin empieza una pelea de taijutsu contra zabusa, en lo cual zabusa baja la guardia, en ese momento sasuke lanza tres kunais en dirección a zabusa, el cual tiene que deshacer la técnica que tenia aprisionado a kakashi para poder esquivar los kunais, en ese momento en que libera a kakashi de la técnica zabusa le da un espadazo en el estomago a shin, el cual cae en el agua sujetando la gran herida

Justo en ese momento llega otra persona, la cual lanza unas agujas en dirección de zabusa, el cual cae al suelo instantáneamente como si estuviera muerto

Ese criminal es mió, lo e estado persiguiendo desde hace tiempo -dijo el hombre-

Bien no importa ahora tengo que llevarme al chico que lastimo –dijo kakashi para salir corriendo junto a sus gennin y el constructor de puentes hacia el país de las olas que estaba muy cerca –

-A la mañana siguiente naruto y su sensei se encontraban corriendo en dirección al país de las olas-

¿Sensei esta seguro de que necesito cambiarme de equipo? –Pregunto naruto-

Si naruto un chico de tu edad no puede estar con un carnisero como yo –dijo shisuke respondiendo la pregunta- además tengo mas cosas que hacer, no puedo ser sensei todo el tiempo

No se que haré con tanto tiempo libre –dijo naruto un poco desanimado-

No te preocupes, por lo que descubrí hay muchas chicas muy lindas en la villa de la hoja que se que te interesaran -dijo shin mostrando una sonrisa pervertida-

Hahaha creo que me convenciste –dijo naruto soltando una carcajada-

Y tendrás muchas cosas que hacer, que es que no te acuerdas del six de pergaminos que te di –dijo shisuke-

oh es cierto ya me había olvidado de ellos –dijo naruto-

Y tendrás que presentar el examen para chunnin que será dentro de un par de meses –dijo shisuke-

Que bien, esto estará interesante -dijo naruto-crees que venga la chica rubia de la villa oculta entre la arena

Probablemente naruto -contesto shisuke-creo que debemos darnos prisa tengo un mal presentimiento

De acuerdo -dijo naruto para después aumentar la velocidad tanto que casi solo se escuchaban como tronaban los árboles y las hojas que se ponían en su paso-con este paso llegaremos en la noche

(con kakashi)

Como se encuentra shin -pregunto sakura una niña de cabello rosa-

Yo que se sakura –respondió sasuke de mala manera-

Tranquilos chicos el estará bien en un mes –contesto kakashi- fue un excelente trabajo en equipo el que hicieron, pero muy arriesgado

No estuvo planeado solo actuamos con forme ala situación –respondió sasuke-

Bien ahora a descansar necesitaran energía para mañana-dijo kakashi-

¿Que es lo que haremos? –Pregunto sakura-

Tendremos un entrenamiento para el control de chakra –contesto kakashi para después entrar de nuevo a la habitación-

¿Crees que estuvo bien que shin actuara de esa manera? -Pregunto sakura-

De hecho estuvo bien ya que si no lo hubiera hecho nosotros no estaríamos aquí platicando –contesto sasuke- me voy a dormir

Bien yo también –dijo sakura mientas se dirigía a una habitación-

-A la mañana siguiente despiertan sakura y sasuke por la llamada de su sensei que les llama-

¿Que es lo que sucede sensei? -Pregunta sakura confusa ya que su sensei no acostumbra levantarles-

Si ¿cual es el problema? –Pregunta también sasuke-

No hay ningún problema, lo que pasa es que el hokage nos ha mandado un equipo de apoyo –dijo kakashi-

¿Equipo de apoyo? ¿Y quienes son? -Pregunta sakura-

No lo puedo creer, el es nuestro apoyo dijo sasuke muy arrogante- mejor que nos maten ahora

Ten cuidado con lo que dices chico te puedes lamentar por tener una lengua muy floja -dijo shisuke un poco enojado-

El tiene razón sasuke debes calmarte, por nada es el mejor equipo de la villa -dijo kakashi-

Falta alguien ¿no es así? -pregunto naruto –

Si así es, ayer fue herido por un renegado llamado zabusa, el ahora esta en cama descansando para recuperarse de la herida –dijo kakashi-

Déjenme verlo haber que puedo hacer por el –dijo naruto mientras daba un paso al frente-

¿Sabes hacer jutsus curativos? -Pregunto sakura-

Claro que se –contesto naruto mientras seguía a kakashi-

-Después de diez minutos sale naruto acompañado de shin –

¿Shin? ¿No se supone que el debería esperar un mes para que se recuperara? -Pregunto sakura –

Si donde aprendiste a hacer esos jutsus naruto hasta donde se no estuviste en la villa -dijo kakashi-

Pues los aprendí de tsunade sama la encontré en estos meses y me enseño algo sobre los jutsus curativos –respondió naruto sin dejar de ver a sasuke que lo miraba de forma retadora-

**disculpen por demorarme tanto en este capitulo lo que pasa es que hay problemas en la escuela ok. Dense prisa en las votaciones en la parejas por que sakura lleba el primer voto XD**

**sakura - naruto 1 voto  
**


	5. batalla en el puente

¿Tienes algún problema? -Le pregunto naruto a sasuke de forma retadora-

Tranquilo naruto –dijo shisuke a naruto deteniéndolo del hombro- será mejor que vallamos a recolectar información

Tienes razón no podemos perder tiempo con personas como el –dijo naruto mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta-

Que pasa tienes miedo de salir lastimado –dijo sasuke de forma más retadora-

Kakashi –dijo por lo bajo shisuke-

Si –dijo kakashi para después descubrir su sharingan y desaparecer de la vista de todos-

-Después de un segundo la silla donde estaba sasuke estaba hecha trizas, el brazo de kakashi tenia un pequeño rasguño del cual salía sangre-

Valla si que eres rápido, pero no tanto –dijo naruto estando todavía de espaldas junto a shisuke que sujetaba su brazo- ¿Qué te pasa sasuke? pareces zombi dijo bastante

Ya vasta naruto venimos aquí a dar apoyo no a lastimarlos –dijo shisuke soltando el brazo de naruto - y tu también controla a tu alumno kakashi por que a la siguiente no detendré a mi pupilo

No te preocupes al parecer no lo volverá a hacer –dijo kakashi viendo a sasuke que todavía no salía de su asombro- esperen aquí y protejan a tazuna yo iré con ellos

Bien sensei –dijo sakura mientras salía de su asombro por la rapidez que pasaron las cosas-

Y sakura quiero que ayudes a shin, el todavía no esta recuperado del todo –dijo kakashi para después salir con naruto y shisuke-

Valla si que progreso naruto ¿no es asi? -Pregunto shin- la ultima ves que lo vi era muy débil y era el peor de la clase

Tienes razón –dijo sakura mientras volteaba a ver a sasuke-

¿Qué pasa sasuke por que tienes esa cara? -Pregunto shin-

Fue tan rápido, pero por un momento recuerdo ver como una especie de hilo se enredaba en la silla –dijo sasuke-

¿hilo? –Pregunto sakura-

No era hilo – dijo shin- era cabello, según lo que e escuchado lo que dice mi abuelo hubo una ves en que el cabello era utilizado como arma

¿Cómo que cabello? Eso es imposible –dijo sakura- el cabello no tiene tanto filo y tanta fuerza

Es por el chakra que le pone en los hilos –dijo shin- tal vez sea de elemento viento por lo que leda ese gran filo

¿Y como se llama ese tipo de estilo? Es que suena bastante interesante –dijo sakura-

Creo que se llama kakojou – dijo shin mientras regresaba a su habitación para descansar-

Estaré afuera, si necesitan algo ya saben donde estoy –dijo sasuke mientras salía de la casa-

(Con naruto)

Valla si que no a cambiado en nada sasuke –dijo naruto mientras seguía corriendo- sigue igual de desesperante

Aunque parezca increíble sasuke esta cambiando poco a poco -dijo kakashi mientras también seguía corriendo-

¿Quien hirió a tu alumno kakashi? –Pregunto shisuke-

Fue zabusa "el demonio de la niebla" -dijo kakashi- pero el murió llego un caza ninjas renegados (perdón es que no se como les dicen) y lo mato

Que raro yo en la noche vi a un ninja en dirección a la montaña que esta al norte, iba cargando un hombre alto con una gran espada –dijo shin- al parecer no lo mato

¿Estas seguro que era el? –Pregunto kakashi-

Si jamás olvidare ese rostro –dijo shisuke-

Pues vallamos al norte –dijo naruto- tal vez allá se encuentre la base de gato

El tiene razón será mejor ir en esa dirección -dijo kakashi mientras cambiaban de rumbo-

-Al medio día regresan a la casa de tazuna encontrando a todos en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente-

Regresamos –dijo kakashi- señor tazuna ellos son Naruto Uzumaki y Shisuke Takayanagi son el equipo de refuerzo del que le comente

Oh, mucho gusto soy tazana el constructor de puentes –dijo tazuna- disculpen que no por no poderos dar algo de comer pero como saben todos en este lugar apenas tenemos para comer

Si no se preocupe nosotros entendemos –dijo shisuke- ¿tendrá un lugar donde nos podamos instalarnos para pasar la noche y descansar?

Seguro que si, hija por favor acompáñalos a las habitaciones –le dijo tazuna a su hija -mañana iremos al puente, así que tenemos que descansar

De acuerdo estaremos listos para en la mañana -dijo kakashi- ya que ellos tienen otra misión que cumplir

Los alcanzaremos cuando hallamos terminado nuestra misión -dijo shisuke-

-A la mañana siguiente el equipo siete despierta y baja adonde se encontraba tazuna desayunando-

Buenos días señor tazuna -dijo sakura amablemente-

Buenos días sakura, ¿Cómo amaneció? -Pregunto tazuna-

Muy bien ¿y los memas en donde están? –Pregunto sakura-

El joven shisuke con su alumno se fueron muy temprano, kakashi esta afuera, creo que sasuke esta practicando algo en los árboles y shin esta durmiendo todavía tazuna-

-Mas tarde cuando salen hacia el puente se encuentran que esta todo cubierto de niebla lo que alarma a kakashi al escuchar la vos de zabusa-

Vaya vaya si que el ninja copia y sus bebes siguen en esta misión –dijo tazuna entusiasmado-eso es bueno por que me quiero divertir despedazándote kakashi

Creo que estas equivocado porque no será así -dijo kakashi destapándose el sharingan-chicos ustedes protejan a tazuna yo me encargare de zabusa

De acuerdo -dijeron los dos genin-

No lo creo kakashi, creo que tendrás que darme al constructor de puentes si no quieres que toda su familia muera –dijo zabusa divertido-

¿Que? ¡Que tienen a mi familia! Como es eso posible –dijo tazuna alarmado-

No se preocupe tazuna, shin esta con ellos tal vez este un poco herido pero el podrá con ellos- dijo kakashi-

¿Eso crees kakashi? -dijo zabusa- yo no me confiaría tanto en un gennin

No se preocupe señor tazuna, todavía esta el equipo de apoyo –dijo kakashi-

Bueno eso es cierto-dijo tazuna más calmado-

¿Equipo de apoyo? -pregunto zabusa para después sentir un gran ventarrón que lo aventó unos metros más para atrás-

"Fuuton Reppuken" (corriente de aire) -se escucho que grito una vos-

¿Quien esta allí? ¡¡Muéstrate!! -Grito zabusa-

A llegado el equipo de apoyo –dijo shisuke saliendo entre el material de construcción-

¿Shisuke donde esta naruto? -Pregunto kakashi-

No te preocupes, el sabe cuidarse solo, yo solo vine a cumplir la otra misión con ustedes mientras el se ocupa de la segunda –dijo shisuke muy calmado- y no se preocupen por la familia de tazuna ellos ya están bien

Muchas gracias –dijo tazuna-

No me agradezca a mi, agradézcale a naruto –dijo shisuke- al parecer a hablado con el chico y le quito el miedo que tenia

Esperemos que esto salga bien –dijo kakashi- shisuke déjame pelear contra el

¿Estas seguro? Por que yo no intervendré si veo que vas perdiendo -dijo shisuke- no me gusta meterme en peleas ajenas

Si no te preocupes –dijo kakashi mientras caminaba hacia zabusa- no perderé

De acuerdo entonces yo me ocupare de el ninja que esta oculto entre la niebla -dijo shisuke- sasuke quiero que me ayudes en esta pelea

¿Que? ¿Por que habría de ayudarte a ti y no a sakura?

Por que no habrá problemas con ella y por que es hora de que despiertes tu sharingan –dijo shisuke-

(En otro lugar al norte)

Al fin llegue, ya me empezaba a desesperar, bien es hora de empezar el trabajo –pensó naruto para después empezar a acumular chakra en las manos y gritar fuertemente "Tatsumake" (gran tornado que arrasa todo a su paso y sigue creciendo)-

bien es hora de regresar al puente -dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al puente, dejando una gran casa hecha escombros junto a todo lo que habia alrededor de ella-

(En el puente)

Rayos este tipo es muy fuerte –pensó shisuke- ver si sus cristales de hielo son tan fuertes como para detener esto "Katon Karyuu Endan" (misil llameante del fuego de dragón)

Rayos, esa es un gran técnica pero le falta mucho para poder deshacer mis cristales –dijo haku que se movía a gran velocidad entre los cristales-

Demonios todavía le falta fuerza a esta técnica –dijo shisuke- sasuke ¿sabes alguna técnica de fuego?

Claro que se, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –Dijo sasuke-

Por que quiero que la hagas –dijo shisuke- le daremos mas fuerza a tu técnica

Creen que los dejare –dijo haku mientras empezaba a aventar agujas-

Demonios mejor olvidemos ese plan es hora de ponerme serio –dijo shisuke- por décima ves en mi vida usare esa técnica

¿De que técnica hablara? –Pensó haku-

Haku ponte serio ese hombre es muy fuerte –grito zabusa desde el otro lada del puente-

Demasiado tarde chico estas perdido –dijo shisuke mientras levantaba su mano y todos los cristales caían en cuadritos-

¿Qué como rayos a destruido la técnica de línea sucesoria de haku? –Pregunto zabusa-

El tiene un estilo llamado kakojou en la cual utiliza cabellos de mujeres, los cuales toman un filo muy poderoso –dijo kakashi-

Ya veo así que el es "el ángel de la muerte" del que tanto he escuchado -dijo zabusa-

Bien, es hora de terminar todo esto –dijo kakashi mientras sacaba un pergamino de su chaleco e invocaba algo por debajo del suelo-

De acuerdo kakashi terminemos con esto-dijo zabusa mientras empezaba a crear neblina-

No vas a poder esconderte de mi esta vez zabusa- dijo kakashi- tal vez no te pueda ver pero si te puedo oler

-En ese momento debajo de zabusa empiezan a salir perros que lo empiezan a morder y a dejar inmóvil a zabusa-

Todo se acabo zabusa, hasta aquí llegaste –dijo kakashi mientras empezaba a hacer una técnica de elemento rayo- morirás con mi verdadera técnica original "chidori"

En ese momento en que zabusa iba a ser perforado por la técnica aparece una persona que se mete entre los dos y esta queda atravesada por la técnica

Demonios yo creí que la había matado –dijo shisuke- pero al parecer no le quedaba mocho tiempo

¿Haku? ¿Que demonios haces? –Dijo zabusa-

Es lo unico que puedo hacer antes de morir, además no quiero que mueras –dijo haku para después caer muerto por la gran perdida de sangre debido al ataque de shisuke que le había cortado un brazo-

Hahahaha así que ese maldito murió hahahaha –se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos del puente que se carcajeaba- yo nunca confié en ustedes dos, siempre dije que eran unos debiluchos

Kakashi podría deshacer la técnica, quiero hacer algo que e querido hacer desde hace tiempo-dijo zabusa a lo que kakashi respondió deshaciendo la técnica-

Maten a todos -dijo el hombre que se carcajeaba para después quedarse callado al escuchar una voz-

"Shihou Hapou Shiuriken no Maki" (ciclon de shiurikens) -para después un gran remolino hecho de shiurikens los rodeara y empezara a cortar todo a su paso-

Increíble, nunca había visto una técnica así –dijo kakashi muy sorprendido-

Yo tampoco -dijo zabusa también sorprendido- ¿pero quien la ha hecho?

Fui yo –se escucho una vos de un chico de 12 años –

¿Tu? Pero tú no pareces ser más que un gennin –dijo zabusa

Las apariencias engañan -dijo naruto-¿te quieres encargar de el que quedo? -Volvió a decir naruto señalando a gato-

Tengo una mejor idea, dejémoslo a los habitantes de este país para que hagan lo que les parezca correcto –dijo zabusa-

Es una buena idea -dijo naruto- pero ahora tenemos que terminar el puente

Es cierto chico será mejor ponernos a trabajar al parecer los pobladores se están animando a ayudarnos –dijo tazuna mientras veía alrededor que se empezaban a juntar los pobladores para ayudar-

Tiene razón y yo no me quedare atrás –dijo naruto esto para después crear un gran número de clones de sombra-

(Así transcurrió el mes sin ningún problema todo lo que gato había hecho se fue arreglando, los problemas económicos del país de las olas se arreglo gracias al puente y zabusa lo convirtieron en el ninja protector del país de las olas)

Gracias por leer este gran capitulo que ya me estaba aburriendo, perdonen por la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo XD

Estas son la botaciones y por cierto yo no escribo yaoi XP

Ino -naruto 1

Hinata -naruto 2

Naruto -sakura 4

Naruto -harem1

Naruto -temari 5

Naruto- yugito 1

naruto -anko 1


	6. los hermanos sabaku

(Bien creo que adelantare un poco el tiempo en la historia hahahahahahahhaha voy a poner que después de la misión en la aldea de las olas van a ser los exámenes para chunnin de acuerdo y porcierto la historia sera un Temari - Naruto si que si)

(Dos días después se encuentran llegando los equipos que habían ido al país de las olas)

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii al fin terminamos la misión -gritaron sakura y shin-

Son unos escandalosos, ¿lo sabían chicos? –Dijo shisuke agarrándose la cabeza-

Si, ellos nunca cambiaran –dijo naruto- creo que ya nos tardamos demasiado en esta misión, es hora de terminarla

Tienes razón démonos prisa –dijo kakashi- chicos dejen de jugar y dense prisa

(con el hokage)

Bien es hora de que mande a llamar a los sensei de los equipos gennin para los que quieran subir de asenso a chunnin –dijo sarutobi- manden las aves para convocar a los senseis

Si hokage sama –dijo un hombre mientras salía de la oficina-

(En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta)

Adelante –dijo sarutobi-

Buenos días hokage sama –dijo kakashi- hemos concluido la misión en el país de las olas

Bien kakashi -¿cuéntame como les fue en la misión? –Dijo sarutobi-

(Después de 10 minutos de decir lo que paso el hokage comienza a hablar)

Bien kakashi y shisuke -dijo sarutobi- aquí esta la paga para cada uno de los integrantes del equipo

Bien chicos resiban su paga -dijo kakashi.-

Buen trabajo sakura, shin y sasuke -dijo el hokage entramándoles un pequeño sobre- y sobretodo tu naruto que me has vuelto a sorprender-volvió a decir el hokage entregándole un sobre mas grande

¿Por que el recibe mas que nosotros? –dijo sasuke enojado –

Basta sasuke –dijo kakashi- ellos hicieron más trabajo que nosotros

Así es joven sasuke ellos completaron una misión mas que ustedes –dijo el hokage- así que no esta en occisión en reclamar nada

Pueden retirarse menos sus senseis, quiero hablar con ellos –dijo el hokage-

Con permiso hokage sama –dijo naruto para después empezar a salir junto a todos los demás

Kakis y shisuke quiero que estén en la junta que va a ser dentro de una hora –dijo el hokage-ya que va a ser para ver que equipos van a ser candidatos para el asenso chuninn

Asi que llego la hora –dijo kakashi- esto será muy divertido

Si, si que será divertido con tantas chicas guapas que vienen de otras villas –dijo shisuke con un hilo de saliva bajando por su boca- no quiero perderme la diversión

Bien, kakashi no quiero que llegues tarde como siempre –dijo el hokage con una mirada seria- y tu tampoco quiero que faltes shisuke

No se preocupe hokage sama llegaremos –dijeron los dos Junín para después salir en un pluff-

Rayos yo no lo creo –dijo el hokage-

(En el camino naruto se encuentra con konohamaru y sus amigos a lo cual naruto va platicando con ellos)

¿A donde a estado todo este tiempo jefe? -Pregunto konohamaru-

E estado entrenando fuera de la aldea –dijo naruto – y me e vuelto muy fuerte para ser el hokage de la aldea

Ven les dije que era sorprendente –dijo konohamaru muy feliz – y que bien mona tu cabello largo jefe hasta te pareces al cuarto hokage

Si me lo han dicho muchas beses –dijo naruto amarrándose el cabello con una liga – y tal ves pueda enseñarles alguna técnica después

Que bien -dijo konohamaru mientras corría-

(Justo en ese momento konohamaru choca contra un hombre de negro y una mujer muy guapa) (Bastante guapa e de agregar)

Oye déjeme –dijo konohamaru tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre- yo no te e hecho nada

¿Que no me has hecho nada? Acabas de ensuciar mi ropa mocoso –dijo el hombre-

Basta kankuro o nos meterás en un lió –dijo la mujer-

No te preocupes temari no va a pasar nada –dijo kankuro-

Yo creo que si te vas a meter en un gran lió si no lo sueltas kankuro –dijo una vos- suéltalo

-Kankuro con un gran temblor en losa manos y sudando demasiado suelta a konohamaru mientras se dice-

No puede ser, no puede ser el, por favor que no sea naruto –se repetía una y otra vez kankuro mientras cerraba los ojos-

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos temari chan –dijo naruto mientras le salía una gran sonrisa

Naruto kun –dijo temari muy sonrojada-

¿Y gaara donde esta? -Pregunto naruto-

No lo sabemos, pero no importa el esta bien con el sello-dijo kankuro abriendo los ojos-

Creo que ya es hora de que te disculpes con konohamaru –dijo naruto dándole una mirada asesina- o si no me enojare mucho contigo

S….ssi… -dijo kankuro acercándose con konohamaru- discúlpame chico no fue mi intención en hacerte eso, perdón no volverá a pasar

No hay problema –dijo konohamaru sonriendo- ven no les dije que era la ley en esto

¿Por qué continúas siguiéndome sasuke? – dijo naruto – ¿y tu gaara cuando vas a venir a saludarme?

Jamás te lograre sorprender naruto –dijo gaara mientras la arena formaba su cuerpo y salía desde el piso-

¿Como has estado desde que te puse el sello? –Pregunto naruto-

Bastante bien –dijo gaara- nos veremos luego naruto, tengo que ver a mi sensei

No te preocupes, nos veremos pronto –dijo naruto estrechando las manos con gaara- nos veremos luego temari chan -dijo naruto guiñándole un ojo

s….si na…naruto kun –dijo temari mientras se iba corriendo tras sus hermanos-

bien hecho jefe, siempre supe que serias un galan con las chicas –dijo konohamaru con una gran sonrisa-

aprendí de el mejor sensei –dijo naruto sonriendo –

¿Que sensei fue? -Pregunto Udon el amigo de konohamaru – necesito unas clases

Pues es jiraiya sama el legendario sannin –contesto naruto-


	7. nominaciones para los examenes chunnin

Lo siento chicos pero tengo que ir con el hokage para abisarle que no quiero cambio de equipo –dijo naruto mientras desaparecía en una llamarada de fuego-

Si jefe lo estaremos esperando para el entrenamiento –grito konohamaru- bien chicos vallamos a comer algo

Si creo que ya es hora de comer -dijo moegi- vamonos

(Con los hermanos sabaku)

Que diablos se cree el para asustarme así – dijo kankuro enojado-

Jajaja el siempre hace lo mismo, desde que te gano en la villa –dijo temari divertida- no se por que reaccionas así

Hablando de eso ¿por que peleaste con el? –Pregunto gaara-

Por que temari rompió una de mis marionetas y la corretee por toda la villa y cuando la atrape el llego y yo lo dije que no se metiera en problemas que no le importaban, -dijo kankuro acordándose de ese día- ……. Y siguió molestando asi que lo rete a una pelea después el me venció, yo solo vi cuando el estaba delante de mi y después de eso ya no recuerdo mas, hasta el día siguiente

No me es extraño que te halla ganado en un instante –dijo gaara- el es muy fuerte mas que yo

Si que aquí están –dijo una vos desde arriba de los arboles-ya tenemos una misión del hokage

¿Misión? -Dijeron todos a la vez- pero si estamos en un examen para asenso chunnin –dijo temari

Eso hablaremos en el apartamento –dijo el hombre-

Esto no esta tomando un rumbo muy bueno –dijo kankuro-

(Con naruto)

Disculpe hokage sama –dijo naruto-

Oh naruto, pasa ¿Qué se te ofrece? –pregunto el hokage –

Vengo a decirle que no quiero el cambio de equipo –dijo naruto – quiero quedarme en el mismo equipo

Sabes que shisuke no estará por mucho tiempo aquí naruto –dijo el hokage-

Eso lo se, pero quiero estar en este equipo hasta que me convierta en chunni -dijo naruto-

Bien naruto, estas de suerte por que los exámenes comienzan mañana –dijo el hokage- le avisare a shisuke que se quede hasta que terminen los exámenes

Si gracias hokage sama, nos veremos después –dijo naruto mientras desaparecía en una llamarada de fuego -

Bien creo que ya es hora de la reunión –pensó el hokage para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a salir de la oficina

(Con los hermanos sabaku)

¿Que? Una invasión a la villa de la hoja –pregunto anonadado kankuro –

Si es el hokage a hecho una alianza con las villas del sonido y la lluvia –dijo baki – será el día en que estén en la última prueba

Entiendo, ¿pero quien más estará de aliado? Por que no creo que solo unos cuantos ninjas débiles puedan contra los que están aquí –dijo gaara –tienen mucho mas poder de lo que aparentan

No te preocupes llegara mas apoyo desde afuera –dijo baki –y al parecer el hokage tiene una alianza con orochimaru

¿orochimaru? Diablos como séle ocurre hacer una alianza con ese tipo –pensó kankuro –

¿Y si no funciona el plan? –pregunto temari-

Tiene que funcionar serán demasiados ninjas los que atacaran la villa –dijo baki- pero si falla tendremos que dar la retirada

Entendido estaremos esperando –dijo gaara-

Bien pueden hacer lo que quieran –dijo baki mientras se dirigía ala puerta –yo estaré afuera viendo lo del papeleo de las inscripciones

¿Crees que naruto se tome esto con calma? -Pregunto temari-

No lo creo, será mejor no meternos en su camino si es que se enoja ese día –dijo kankuro- no me gustaría verlo verdaderamente enojado

Pero si no hay elección tendremos que pelear, ya que fue una orden directa del hokage –dijo gaara- aunque fallemos

(Con naruto)

Valla si que comí bien –dijo naruto agarrándose la gran panza que tenia – estoy satisfecho de ramen por hoy

¿Ya has acabado? - Dijo shisuke llegando en el establecimiento – por que quiero hablar con tigo

Si ya e acabado –dijo naruto pagando la gran cuenta – muchísimas gracias por la comida, a estado muy buena

Si naruto, es bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo –dijo el dueño de la tienda –

Si jajaja, bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego –dijo naruto parándose en la entrada –me saluda a ayame de acuerdo

Si yo le diré que le mandas saludos –dijo el dueño viendo como naruto se iba del local –

Me comento el hokage que quieres participar en el examen para asenso chunnin -dijo shisuke –

Así es voy a participar –dijo naruto

Sabes que te será difícil ya que eres solo un integrante del equipo ¿verdad? –dijo shisuke –

Eso ya lo se, pero he estado en mas peligro –dijo naruto – una prueba como esta será pan comido

Creo que tienes razón -dijo shisuke – que se le va a hacer, voy a hacer el papeleo para tu inscripción

Si yo iré a practica mi nueva técnica –dijo naruto mostrando una gran sonrisa – tengo que conseguirla así

Bien ya me voy –dijo shisuke para después desaparecer en un pluff-

¿Por que rayos me estas siguiendo sasuke? –Pregunto naruto viendo hacia un árbol- ya estoy arto de que me sigas

Solo es coincidencia en que nos topemos –dijo sasuke –

Pues que coincidencia tan molesta –dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al bosque –

(En la junta con los senseis)

Bien están todos aquí por lo de los exámenes chunnin –dijo el hokage- como saben estos se celebran cada dos años para que los shinobis de rango gennin puedan subir de rango, quiero que los senseis que crean que sus pupilos están preparados para participar en estos exámenes den un paso al frente y digan el nombre de los integrantes del equipo.

Yo Yui Kurenai nomino a shino aburame, hinata hyuga y a kiba inosuka para les exámenes –dijo kurenai-

Yo Asuma Sarutobi nomino a ino yamanaka, chouji (se me olvido el nombre gomene) y nara shikamaru para los exámenes chunnin –dijo Asuma

Yo Maito Gai nomino a rock lee, tenten y a neji hyuga para los exámenes chunnin –dijo gai

Yo Hatake Kakashi nomino a shin, Sakura haruno y a sasuke uchiha –para los exámenes chunni –dijo kakashi

Ustedes si que son pesaditos pero que se le va a hacer, yo Shisuke Takanayagi nomino a Naruto Usumaki para los exámenes chunnin -dijo shisuke aburrido –

Que pero si ellos se acaban de graduar –dijo inuka desde atrás de los senseis- ¿y por que naruto esta solo en un equipo?

El chico es bastante bueno en su trabajo como ninja –dijo shisuke –

Los demás chicos también son buenos –dijo asuma –

Es cierto ellos ya no son los alumnos de la academia de antes inuka –dijo kakashi- ellos ya han mejorado

Ellos tienen razón inuka ellos han madurado –dijo kurenai –

Quiero ponerlos a prueba para ver si son realmente buenos –dijo inuka viendo al hokage-

Bien inuka te doy permiso de que los pongas a prueba –dijo el hokage -

Bien pero ten cuidado con naruto, no le gusta que lo pongan aprueba – dijo shisuke-

Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo inuka para después desaparecer en un pluff-

Bien esperaremos a que regrese inuka para ver si pasaron su prueba –dijo el hokage

Joder esto si que es aburrido –dijo shisuke sentándose en el piso – ya se por que no me gusta ser sensei

(con inuka)

Bien ya pasaron los equipos de asuma, kurena y kakashi, asi que ahora toca con el equipo de shisuke -penso inuka para después poner un genjutsuen el bosque donde estaba naruto-

Jajaja renacuajo no se por que entrenas tanto, siempre seras un fracasado –dijo un hombre en la ilucion –

Fracasado eres tu que ni si quiera das la cara para pelear conmigo solo utilizas un ridículo genjutsu -dijo naruto sin tomar en cuenta al hombre-

Valla si que te has dado cuenta del genjutsu –dijo inuka deshaciendo el genjutsu- veamos quien es el fracasado dijo inuka lanzando unos kunais en dirección de naruto

Eso es todo lo que tienes –dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa y desapareciendo de la vista de inuka- tu si que eres debil

En ese momento inuka resibe una gran patada en la espalda, pero desaparece dejando un tronco en el lugar donde estaba

Si que eres bueno para escapar –dijo naruto –

En ese momento llegan konohamaru y sus amigos –oye jefe asi que aquí estabas, te hemos estado buscando por todos lados -dijo konohamaru

Konohamaru estoy en una pelea con unos bunshin de no se quien así que no se metan en esta parte quieren –dijo naruto –

Demasiado tarde -dijo inuka con moegi en su espalda – ella es mia

Claro que no inuka sensei –dijo naruto en la oreja de inuka – tú eres mió

Rayos, si que has mejorado naruto –dijo inuka deshaciendo el hengen –

Pues claro yo voy a ser el hokage de la villa así que no puedo perder ante nadie –dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa y agarrando a moegi de la mano

Bien me tengo que ir chicos nos vemos –dijo inuka desapareciendo –

Bien chicos ¿quieren aprender una técnica? –dijo naruto bajando con moegi del árbol


	8. sello roto

Rayos jefe ¿Cómo llego hasta allá tan rápido? –Dijo konohamaru- solo parpadee un segundo y cuando lo vi estaba con moegi

Pues solo utilice una técnica de tele transportación llamada "Tobidasu" que se utiliza con el viento –dijo naruto soltando a moegi –

Eso si que mona mucho –dijo konohamaru-

Y hablando de la técnica que nos iba a enseñar –dijo udon - ¿Cómo se llama?

Pero primero que nada ¿saben utilizar los kage bunshin? –pregunto naruto- por que si no tendrán que olvidarse de aprender esta técnica

Claro que sabemos, le estuve ayudando a udon para enseñarle la técnica de sexy no jutsu –dijo konohamaru con una sonrisa-

Excelente pero esta técnica no será tan fácil como el sexy no jutsu que te enseñe hace tiempo –dijo naruto- esta técnica se llama "bakuretsu kage bunshin no jutsu"

¿Y esta que es lo que hace?- Pregunto udon -

Pues los clones explotan con un gran ¡¡boooom!! –Dijo naruto haciendo énfasis en lo último-

"bakuretsu kage bunshin no jutsu"–dijo udon – esta técnica si párese interesante

Y a ti moegi te enseñare otra técnica que párese que vas a dominar muy bien –dijo naruto creando unos clones – sigue a los clones en un momento estaré contigo

Bien –dijo moegi siguiendo a los clones –

Jefe ¿por que a mi no me enseña otra técnica? –Pregunto konohamaru-

No te preocupes konohamaru después les enseñare otra técnica mas poderosa que la de ella-dijo naruto mostrado una sonrisa –pero primero tienen que dominar esta técnica

De acuerdo, espero que sea una gran técnica, por que esta la dominare en poco tiempo –dijo konohamaru-

De hecho ustedes tardaran en terminar de completar la tecnica, por lo de su falta de chakra –dijo naruto- bien aquí tienen la demostración

-Dicho esto naruto empezó a hacer los sellos correspondientes a una baja velocidad para que los vieran y después de esto salieron dos clones que no parecían tener nada de diferente en los normales-

Que pasa jefe te habrás equivocado de técnica esta es la misma de los kage bunshin –dijo konohamaru enojado-

Estas tu equivocado, solo observa –dijo naruto mientras los clones se alejaban de ellos y cuando estaban suficientemente alejados les lanzo unos shiurikens que cuando los tocaron hicieron una gran explosión que abarcaba 3 metros cada explosión- vez eso es lo que tienen de diferente

Genial, con esto tendré suficiente para derrotarte jefe –dijo konohamaru con una sonrisa- ¿pero como es que explotan?

Pues tienen que tener un gran desequilibrio de chakra, gracias a esto no sacan humo si no explotan –dijo naruto – y quiero que tengan mucho cuidado cuando los practique ya que uno se puede salir de control y explotarles

Bien jefe, entendemos –dijo konohamaru-

Tomen chicos si es que sale algo mal pongan chakra en este pergamino, yo apareceré enseguida para ayudarles de acuerdo –dijo naruto dándoles un par de pergaminos a cada uno

Bien gracias jefe no lo defraudaremos –dijo konohamaru- ¿y que técnica le enseñara a moegi?

Una técnica de agua –dijo naruto- al parecer ella tiene una gran facilidad con ese elemento

¿Y usted como lo sabe? –dijo udon –

Tengo un gran olfato para eso –dijo naruto mientras que por un momento sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo como la sangre- y ustedes tienen como elemento el aire y tierra

Demonios yo quería tener el elemento rayo o fuego –dijo konohamaru – pero que se le va a hacer

¿Y tu que elemento tienes? -Le pregunto udon a naruto-

A pues yo tengo dominio de los 5 elementos –dijo naruto-

¿Como es eso posible? Se supone que solo tenemos un elemento cada persona -dijo udon-

Tengo algo que me da esa habilidad, pero no puedo decírselos todavía –dijo naruto-

Bien chicos tengo que entrenar cuando se cansen vallan con moegi –dijo naruto mientras caminaba hacia otro lado- estaré unos en el área de entrenamiento numero 45 que esta al lado

-así paso todo el día en la villa de la hoja, unos entrenaban otros trabajaban y otros no hacían nada (shikamaru XDDD)-

-Al otro día naruto despierta en una gran cama donde cabia como 5 beses de un lujoso hotel- rayos que bien dormí –dijo naruto rascandose la cabeza- es hora de levantarse

-Cinco minutos más tarde sale del gran hotel en dirección al puesto de ramen llamado ichiraku, y en ese momento naruto se topa con sasuke –

¿Que hay sasuke? Buenos días –dijo naruto mientras todavía llevaba los ojos un poco cerrados -

Buenas –dijo sasuke- dime naruto ¿estarás en los exámenes de acenso chinnin?

Claro que estaré ¿por que lo preguntas? –Dijo naruto-

Por que quiero pelear contigo, no aguanto las ganas de tener un encuentro contigo –dijo sasuke –

A genial pues te veré en los exámenes –dijo naruto sin mucha importancia –

Al fin te encuentro naruto, toma aquí esta el papel de tu inscripción, tienes que entregarlo en la academia –dijo shisuke apareciendo de la nada-

Bien gracias sensei –dijo naruto tomando el papel-

Tienes que entregarlo antes de las diez de la mañana –dijo shisuke-

Bien no hay problema –dijo naruto sentándose para pedir una gran orden de ramen –

(Con los hermanos de la arena)

Bien están listos tenemos que llegar rapido –dijo temari –

Tranquila no pasa nada, no hay que apresurarnos para llegar aun falta mucho tiempo –dijo kankuro tomando su marioneta-

Cierto –dijo gaara-

Antes de que se vallan, gaara el hokage quiere que rompamos el sello que te pusieron –dijo baki-

¡¡¿Qué?!! -Dijeron todos desconcertados- el ordeno eso, sabe como es el sin el sello y se lo quiere quitar

Así es el hokage a ordenado eso, cree que el controlara al shukaku por si solo como la hacia antes –dijo baki- yo trate de hacer que cambiara de opinión pero no logre nada, gaara lo siento tanto

No se preocupe sensei –dijo gaara –el esta aquí así que no habrá problema, destruya el sello

Bien tendrás que resistirte al shukaku –dijo baki concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en la palma de la mano, para después dar un fuerte golpe en el estomago de gaara y deshacer el sello que tenia – ahora ustedes estarán acargo de que no mate a nadie

No prometo nada –dijo kankuro dándose la vuelta -

No necesito que me estén cuidando –dijo una voz macabra que hizo que se les pusieran los bellitos de punta y recorriera un escalofrió su espalda de todos los que estaban en ese cuarto-

Bien gaara ya conoces la misión –dijo baki- no cometas errores

No me des ordenes –dijo gaara – es hora de irnos

(Con naruto)

Justo cuando está saliendo de la tienda de ramen siente una gran punzada en la cabeza que hace que se hinque en el suelo

Kyubi ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Dijo naruto sosteniéndose la cabeza-

**Al parecer rompieron el sello que le pusiste al chico que contiene el shukaku –dijo kyubi con una vos que haría que alguien se hiciera del baño al solo es cuchar su vos tan malvada- y al parecer el shukaku esta de muy mal humor **

¿Que? ¿Quien habrá roto el sello? -Pensó naruto-

**No chico la pregunta es ¿por que? –dijo al kyubi **

Tienes razon creo que sera mejor decirle al hokage que algo esta por pasar –dijo naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos-

Oye naruto ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto el dueño de ichiracu ayudándole a levantarse –

Si es solo que me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza –dijo naruto poniéndose de pie –no se preocupe

Bien cuídate naruto –dijo el hombre-

Adiós –dijo naruto desapareciendo en un remolino de fuego-

(Con el hokage)

Demonios mas papeleo creo que nunca acabare –dijo sarutobi robándose las sienes, para después reaccionar con el toque de la puerta- adelante

Con permiso hokage sama –dijo naruto entrando a la oficina –

Si naruto ¿que pasa? –Pregunto el hokage-

Quiero que me diga algo –dijo naruto – ¿usted cree que nos intenten atacar en el examen?

Estamos sospechando de una traición –dijo el hokage- ¿por que lo preguntas naruto?

Por que creo que esta en lo correcto, hace años que a una amigo jinchiuriki le ayude con su sello que estaba un poco inestable, ayer me lo encontré en la villa, su sello estaba en buenas condiciones y hace un momento se sintió como el poder de shukaku se incremento –dijo naruto – y según lo que me dijo el zorro el sello que le puse alguien lo rompió

¿Un jinchiuriki? En la villa, nadie me informo de algo así en la villa –dijo el hokage pensativo- bien naruto quiero ponerte una misión, quiero que estés atento por si sospechas de alguien en los exámenes y en cuanto al jinchiuriki quiero que si tienes la oportunidad de restaurar su sello lo hagas

De acuerdo, vere que puedo hacer con eso –dijo naruto –

Tratare de contactar a jiraiya para que te venga a echar una mano, pero no prometo nada –dijo el hokage – también hablare de esto con los senseis naruto para que estén al tanto por si se llega a presentar algún inconveniente

Bien hokage sama con su permiso tengo que dar mi inscripción antes de las 10 de la mañana y solo falta media hora –dijo naruto mientras desaparecía en un remolino de fuego-

(En la academia)

Vamos déjanos pasar –dijo un joven con grandes cejas, para después ser golpeado-

¿Para que quieren pasar? Si son unos debiluchos, solo irían a su muerte –dijo un chico de los que impedían el paso-

-En ese momento llega en equipo 7- dejenos pasar –dijo sasuke- y deshagan el genjutsu que se puede ver a metros ¿no es cierto sakura?

Si así es pudimos ver el genjutsu desde hace tiempo –dijo sakura-

Así que pudieron ver el genjutsu, Muy bien –dijo el chico deshaciendo el gengen -

La acaban de cagar pero si lindo sakura y sasuke –dijo shin que ya se había recuperado-acaban de demostrar sus habilidades, todos los que ven aquí están probando a los rivales y ustedes ya tienen unos muy fuertes

¿Tu quien eres? -Dijo un chico de ojos color perla-

Yo soy Uchiha sasuke -dijo de forma retadora – ¿y tu quien eres?

Yo soy Neji Hyuuga –dijo tambien de forma retadora –

Yo soy rock lee –encantado de conocerte- y usted ¿como se llama linda señorita?

¿Que yo? Dijo sakura señalándose

vamonos sakura -dijo sasuke mientras caminaba hacia otro pasillo-

sakura san ¿he? –dijo lee con brillo en sus ojos- hermoso nombre

Vamos lee tenemos que entregar nuestras inscripciones –dijo tenten-

Esta bien tenten –dijo lee siguiendo a su equipo para después sentir un gran ventaron que pasaba al lado de el – ¿que rayos fue eso?

No lo se -dijo tenten sorprendida –neji ¿tu viste algo?

Si es un chico rubio –dijo neji desactivando su línea sucesoria al igual que sasuke-

Ese maldito –dijo sasuke – démonos prisa

¿Que fue eso sasuke? -Preguntaron sus dos compañeros al mismo tiempo-

Era naruto al parecer séle esta haciendo tarde –dijo sasuke –

¿No es ese kakashi sensei? -Dijo shin-

Bien hecho chicos me alegra que estén todos aquí, ya que si no lo hacían todos ninguno habría podido hacer la prueba –dijo kakashi sonriendo- muy bien hecho sakura, lo que esta del otro lado de esta puerta esta cosas que los sorprenderá, y recuerden sean un equipo-dijo kakashi dándoles el paso a los chicos

-Cuando entraron todo el lugar estaba repleto de ninjas que los miraban de forma retadora-

Valla miren el equipo siete también esta con nosotros –dijo kiba parándose frente a ellos –que les párese los 10 novatos están reunidos para la prueba chunnin

¿Los 10? -Pregunto shin- ¿y le debo dinero a alguno de ellos? Por que si les debo olvídense sigan sin mi

De que hablas shin aquí nadie te prestaría dinero –dijo kiba-

Oye frontuda así que también vas a participar que bien por que quiero patear tu tracero –dijo ino-

A eres tu ino cerda –dijo sin tomarla encuenta-

Quieren guardar silencio chicos –dijo un hombre con anteojos –aquí hay ninjas que no les gusta el ruido, y ustedes hacen mucho ruido así que cálmense y hacen un vistazo, ven al parecer a ninguno le esta gustando el escándalo que hacen

Lo sentimos –dijo hinata –

No se preocupen –dijo el hombre –ustedes son novatos en esto ¿verdad?

Si es nuestra primera vez en esto –dijo kiba - ¿tu cuantas beses tienes que lo intentas?

Llevo 4 beses -dijo kabuto –

Valla un veterano –dijo ino –

Y les puedo dar información acerca de los integrantes que quieran –dijo kabuto –

¿Tienes información en individual? - Pregunto sasuke –

Así es ¿tienes un nombre que te interese saber? -Pregunto kabuto-

Neji hyuga –dijo sasuke –y sabaku no gaara

Bien neji hyuga es de un año mayor que ustedes tiene un gran numero de misiones, 10 rango c 2 rango A, y sus habilidades de taijutsu son muy fuertes y también las defensivas –dijo kabuto- y gaara de la arena casi no tengo información sobre el pero se dice que tiene control total de la arena y a cumplido 12 misiones rango A y 1 c y se dice que en todas ellas no tenia ningún castigo y corre un rumor de que a sido vencido una ves

Ese tipo si a de ser fuerte –dijo kiba –

-en ese momento se acerca neji hyuga y le pregunta algo a sasuke-

¿Cual es el nombre del rubio que esta sentado en el escritorio? –pregunto neji –

-A lo cual sasuke voltea y ve a naruto durmiendo en el escritorio- el es Naruto Usumaki

Bien quiero saber algo de información de Naruto Usumaki -dijo neji –

Bien creo que si tengo información de ese chico -dijo kabuto- aquí esta, mire cuantas misiones tiene el valla yo no me acercaría a el todas sus misiones son de rango A y son 38, su habilidad se sale de las escalas y se rumora que puede dominar los cinco elementos

¿Qué naruto no baka? -Dijeron todos menos hinata y shino-

-En ese momento una gran humareda aparece hasta alguien frente del salón dejando salir unos chunnin –

Muy bien mocosos yo soy morino ibiki y seré el sensor de la primera prueba –dijo el hombre asustando a todos-

A que ya va a empezar -dijo naruto limpiándose la saliva del rostro-


	9. bosque de la muerte

Así es la prueba comenzara –dijo ibiki- tomen asiento todos ustedes

Bien les explicare en que consiste la prueba, tendrán que contestar estas preguntas cada una de ellas, mientras mas numero de respuestas tengan correctas será mejor, así que tendrán un limite de tiempo de 45 minitos para terminarla, y tengan cuidado si es que copian ya que los examinadores tienen una gran vista si los ven copiar a lo mínimo 3 beses serán expulsados del examen junto a todo su equipo –dijo ibiki – ¿quedo claro?

Los estaré observando chicos –dijo un examinador sentado en los pasillos de las orillas-

¡¡Comiencen!! –grito ibiki-

-Así comenzó la primera prueba de asenso chunnin –

Joder sabia que debí haber puesto atención a iruka sensei –dijo naruto con su examen en las manos- pero ese no es el punto de esta prueba –dijo por lo bajo naruto –

Ya entiendo el punto de este examen no es tener suficiente inteligencia, lo que quieren es que copiemos –pensó sasuke –pues bien "sharingan"

Bien los equipos 8,34, 35, 89 están descalificados

Valla estos chicos ya empezaron a entender lo que se tiene que hacer en esta prueba –pensó ibiki – ¡¡les faltan 5 minutos!!

Genial creo que no tengo elección si quiero pasar tendré que usar esta técnica –pensó naruto mientras empezaba a hacer un sello con las manos - ¡¡kage bunshin no jutsu!!

-En ese momento salen 5 clones de sombra y comienzan a quitar exámenes contestados-

¿Que crees que haces? -Dijo un ninja- devuélveme mi examen. Eso es trampa

De hecho no dije ninguna regla de que no se podía hacer clones de sombra- dijo ibiki viendo como naruto escribía rápidamente en su examen- ¡¡bien se acabo el tiempo!!

Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta esta prueba no es para ver su conocimiento, si no para ver que tan buenos eran recolectando información –dijo ibiki- y creo que ustedes pasaron la prueba felicidades acaban de pasar a la siguiente prueba con…………. –en ese momento algo entra por la ventana clavando una gran manta-

Bien, soy Mitarashi Anko chicos yo seré la examinadora de la siguiente prueba –dijo una bella mujer de cabellos morados (creo, es que no me acuerdo xdd) – rayos queda mas de la mitad del salón ¿ibiki te estas ablandando?

Son muy buenos con su trabajo de ninjas –dijo ibiki detrás de la manta-

Bueno no importa, quedaran menos de la mitad cuando termine mi prueba –dijo Anko con una sonrisa macabra- quiero verlos a todos ustedes en las puertas del bosque de la muerte en media hora

Siii, al fin algo de diversión -dijo naruto saltando de emoción-

Cállate naruto –dijo sakura – nada puede ser divertido en ese bosque

Rápido chicos no tenemos todo el día –dijo Anko saliendo por la ventana-

Esa mujer me agrada –dijo naruto desapareciendo en un remolino de fuego sorprendiendo a muchos -

-Minutos más tarde-

Bien la prueba numero dos consistirá en conseguir dos pergaminos y llevarlos a la torre que esta en medio del bosque, cada equipo llevara un pergamino que será entregado en secreto en este lugar –dijo anko señalando una especie de casa – tendrán tres días para llegar a la torre. Así que comiencen a pasar por su pergamino

-Después de 15 minutos de esperar, están todos preparados en diferentes puertas –

Muy bien ya que están preparados déjenme decirles algo, no vallan a abrir los pergaminos por nada del mundo ya que es información importante -dijo anko- bien ahora que comience la segunda prueba

Aya vamos –dijo naruto comenzando a correr solo, y estando ya bastante alejado comienza una serie de sellos - kege bunshin no jutsu

Ya saben que hacer –dijo naruto –nos veremos en la torre mañana en la mañana

De acuerdo -dijeron 15 clones de naruto a la vez –

(Mientras tanto con el equipo 7)

Oigan tengo que ir al baño –dijo shin-

Espera shin que tal si te pasa algo –dijo sakura-

Tiene razón, será mejor poner una contraseña –dijo sasuke- así si no podrán engañarnos si son impostores

Creo que tienen razón, digan cual será la contraseña –dijo shin-

Acérquense los dos –dijo sakura para después decirles algo en la oreja –

¡¡¿Qué?¡¡ -gritaron los dos chicos –

Bueno siempre quise decirla –dijo sakura con una sonrisa –

Bueno no importa, yo tengo que ir al baño –dijo shin mientras desaparecía entre los árboles-

Será mejor descansar mientras termina –dijo sakura –

Tienes razón –dijo sasuke –pero no hay que bajar la guardia

Si –dijo sakura acomodándose en un árbol-

Rayos, creo que hasta bien aquí –dijo shin para después ser tragado por una gran serpiente- demonios, que es lo que esta pasando, por que esta tan pegajoso aquí

Inútil –dijo un chico arriba de un árbol- esta serpiente no es normal -dijo el chico arrojando una docena de shiurikens para después comenzar una serie de sellos con las manos y gritar shiuriken kage bunshin no jutsu (replicación de sombras shiuriken)

-En ese momento la serpiente cae sin cabeza dejando salir a shin – podrías poner atención a lo que haces, por que la próxima ves no te ayudare a escapar –dijo el chico

¿Uh? ¿Naruto? Valla gracias me acabas de salvar la vida –dijo shin-

Eso no importa ahora tu equipo esta en problemas –dijo naruto volteando hacia atrás- tenemos que ir a ayudarles

A que te refieres, ¿no estas en otro equipo? –dijo shin –

Su enemigo no es normal –tiene un gran poder no se por que hay alguien así en esta prueba –dijo naruto pensativo – ese hombre invoco la serpiente

¿Qué? Bueno vallamos a ayudarles –dijo shin comenzando a correr

Justo en ese momento sakura y sasuke estaban paralizados por el aura asesina que emitía ese hombre

Tienen miedo –dijo el hombre sacando una gran lengua- deberían, por que van a morir –dijo el hombre arrojándoles unos kunais – justo en ese momento sasuke se clava un kunai en la pierna para poder moverse

Valla ese movimiento no lo esperaba sasuke kun –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa -

Espera shin será mejor ver como se desarrolla la pelea en algún momento ese hombre tiene que bajar la guardia –dijo naruto –

¿Que dices? Los esta machacando no creo que duren mucho si siguen así – dijo shin –

No te preocupes no les pasara nada, ahora deja recuerdo por que creo que ya había sentido esa aura en otro lugar –dijo naruto pensando –

¿Ya lo habías visto antes? –dijo shin –

Ya recuerdo, el es …..–Pensó naruto – pero por que estas aquí en el bosque, no será por…..

¿Por quien? –pregunto shin -

Olvídalo –dijo naruto –bien es hora de actuar

Bien –dijo shin saltando hasta donde estaban sus compañeros – siento la tardanza chicos, la contraseña es "Pepe el toro es inocente"

No es necesaria la contraseña –dijo sasuke quitándose el kunai de la pierna – vete con sakura ese hombre es muy fuerte

No te preocupes sasuke no estamos solos –dijo shin volteando hacia atrás donde estaba naruto –

No estarás asustado pequeño gatito asustadizo –dijo naruto viendo a sasuke-Bien, prepárense aquí viene

-Todos se pusieron en pocision de batalla –

Valla así que ya son mas, genial me divertiré mejor con ustedes –dijo orochimaru – creo que a ti te he visto en otro lugar pero no lo recuerdo muy bien

Claro que me has visto –dijo naruto mostrando una gran sonrisa –me viste con los otros dos sannin hace unos meses

Ya recuerdo y tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo –dijo el hombre invocando una serpiente- comencemos chicos y vallan a por todas por que no me contendré para pelear con ustedes

Espera un momento –dijo naruto dando un paso al frente y volteando hacia el equipo siete – ustedes no pelearan con el será mejor que vallan a por la serpiente

No podrás tu solo contra ese hombre –dijo sakura – es muy fuerte, solo con sentir su aura se siente lo fuerte que es

Ella tiene razón –dijo sasuke –yo te ayudare

Espero que no te arrepientas gatito –dijo naruto –por que no se si pueda salvarte si es que estas en peligro

No te estoy pidiendo que me protejas –dijo sasuke –

Bien ya esta decidido así se hará –dijo naruto formando un sello- ¡¡kai!!

-En ese momento todos sintieron como un gran poder emanaba de naruto tomando colores entre negro y rojo, un gran poder que haría temblar a cualquiera –

Hahahahahaha ¡inprecionante chico, ya se que eres tu! –dijo el hombre sin dejar de reírse-tu eres un jinchiuuriki de….. –no termino de hablar ya que de pronto sintió una terrible fuerza detrás del el y cuando volteo fue recibido por una gran ola de agua –

¿Como llego hasta allá? -Pregunto shin-

No lo se pero tenemos que ayudar, ocúpense de la serpiente –dijo sasuke-

Bien -dijeron sus compañeros a la vez-

Valla no esta mal chico has utilizado una técnica de agua sin que hubiera recursos de el elemento –dijo el hombre levantándose – pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo

¿Que quieres decir? –dijo naruto

Que no vengo por ti –dijo el hombre desapareciendo de la vista de todos- si no por ti sasuke kun –volvió a decir el hombre apareciendo detrás de sasuke y mordiendo su cuello –

Demonios, lo sabia –dijo naruto saltando hacia sasuke-

¡¡Que demonios me ha hecho!! –grito sasuke de dolor –

Te e dado mas poder, si quieres tener mas tu me buscaras –dijo el hombre desapareciendo-

Maldita sea –dijo naruto volteando a los demás del grupo para ver como desaparecía la serpiente - chicos necesitamos llevar a sasuke a un lugar seguro

¿Que le paso a sasuke? -Pregunto sakura asustada –

No te preocupes yo me encargare de el –dijo naruto viendo la marca que sasuke tenia en el cuello- vamos rápido a buscar un lugar seguro

Que hay de nuevo, perdonen por la tardanza en este capitulo es que se me seco el coco que no me salía nada XDbueno espero les guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero actualizar pronto al siguiente donde se pondrá interesante, sales bye.


	10. peleas de eliminatoria

Miren ese lugar párese seguro –dijo shin viendo hacia una cueva- estaremos a salvo en ese lugar

Tienes razón vallamos rápido – dijo naruto creando unos clones – ustedes vigilen desde un rango de 50 metros por si pasa algo avísenme

Bien –dijeron los cinco clones a la vez para después desaparecer –

Entremos -dijo naruto sosteniendo a sasuke-

Si –dijeron sakura y shin – revisaremos la cueva primero

Bien dense prisa –dijo naruto –

Todo esta bien no hay nada malo adentro –dijo shin –

Bien ahora tengo que hacer algo con esa marca que tiene sasuke en el cuello –dijo naruto-

¿Crees que sea mala esa marca? –pregunto sakura –

Me imagino que si ya que ese hombre solo vino a ponérsela –dijo naruto pensativo- pero no se el motivo aun

Entiendo, ¿en que te podemos ayudar? –Pregunto shin-

Quiero que salgan por un rato, en lo que sello esa marca –dijo naruto- si tienen problemas mis clones vendrán a ayudarlos

Bien, buscaremos algo de comida cerca del lugar –dijo sakura –

Bien pensando sakura –dijo naruto poniendo en el suelo a sasuke – ahora déjenme solo

Bien sasuke es hora de sellar ese sello maldito –dijo naruto cuando salieron sus demás compañeros –

En es momento naruto empieza a hacer muchos sellos a una velocidad inprecionante y dice "bade kage" (pared de viento) en ese momento en la entrada de la cueva se hace una corriente de aire tapando la entrada y imposible de escuchar para adentro de la cueva por la fuerza del viento-

¿Que crees que sea esa marca que le puso ese hombre en el cuello a sasuke kun? –pregunto sakura a su compañero –

No lo se pero a naruto no le gusta nada esa marca –dijo shin – desde el momento que vio a ese hombre supo que algo malo iba a pasar

Eso es raro –dijo sakura –

Mira en ese lugar esta un rió vallamos por pescados y agua –dijo shin –

Tengan cuidado chicos se acercan unos ninjas – dijo un clon de naruto entre unos arbustos- y al parecer son fuertes no intenten pelear con ellos

Demonios yo que quería obtener un pergamino –dijo shin ocultándose entre las ramas de un árbol –

(Con naruto)

Bien ya acabe con este sello – dijo naruto sentándose en una roca y haciendo un sello para desaparecer la pared de viento – ese sello maldito no le hará efecto a sasuke

¿Como se encuentra sasuke kun? –Pregunto sakuraquien llegava con mucha fruta en los brazos -

Ya esta bien solo esta descansando –dijo naruto – despertara en la mañana

Bien, muchas gracias naruto nos has ayudado demasiado –dijo sakura agradeciéndole a naruto – sin ti no estaríamos aquí en este momento

Si naruto muchas gracias –dijo shin –espero algún día podamos regresarte el favor

No se preocupen chicos –dijo naruto amarrándose el cabello con una liga- pero no quiero que le mencionen esto a nadie solo el hokage puede saberlo y se lo diré yo personalmente

De acuerdo no se lo diremos a nadie –dijeron los dos chicos –

Y bien que trajeron de comer –dijo naruto sosteniéndose en estomago el cual gruñía muy fuerte- por que me muero de hambre

Creo que tienes razón será mejor preparar los pescados –dijo sakura tratando de no reírse-

-A la mañana siguiente despiertan los cuatro ninjas encontrándose que un grupo de shinobis preparaban una trampa –

Bien chicos les dejo estos ninjas a ustedes en lo que yo desayuno –dijo naruto sentándose en el suelo y comenzándose a comer una manzana -

Queremos que nos entreguen el pergamino que tienen – dijo un hombre que tenia un protector de la aldea del sonido - si es que no quieren morir aquí chicos

Eso ya lo quiero ver –dijo shin parándose al frente del grupo – si tanto lo quieren vengan y quítenmelo

Mocoso impertinente te costara caro tener una lengua muy suelta –dijo una mujer de la misma aldea –

Huy esto se esta poniendo muy entretenido –dijo naruto dándole una mordida a su manzana-

Déjense de tonterías y acaben con ellos –dijo un hombre que tenia muchos vendajes y un raro aparato en el brazo –

Aquí viene lo entretenido -dijo naruto agarrando otra manzana – y mas cuando sasuke despierte

Lo lograremos sin la ayuda de sasuke –dijo shin lanzándose a la pelea – vamos sakura tenemos que demostrar que no somos débiles

Tienes razón –dijo sakura comenzando a lanzar kunais –

Cómanse esta –dijo shin comenzando a hacer una serie de sellos y gritando "katon gokakyu no jutsu"-

Por quien nos tomas, crees que nos mataras solo con hacer esa técnica tan débil –dijo la chica desapareciendo y dándole una fuerte patada a shin – nosotros somos de la villa del sonido, no somos cualquier shinobi débil

Me alegro por ustedes -dijo una vos dentro de la cueva – por que quiero una gran pelea

Sasuke kun –dijo sakura emocionada – ya te encuentras bien

Así es –dijo sasuke desapareciendo y reapareciendo donde estaba shin y la chica del sonido y dándole una gran patada que la arrojo hasta sus otros compañeros- y no les entregaremos el pergamino, al contrario ustedes nos darán su pergamino

Ven se los dije –dijo naruto poniéndose de pie-

Así que tus eres sasuke uchiha me alegra conocerte por que ….. –no termino de hablar por que al darse cuenta estaban rodeados de clones de naruto – ¿cuando rayos hizo esos clones?

Valla al fin te diste cuenta –dijo naruto – ¿cuantos pergaminos recolectaron? –volvió a decir naruto viendo en dirección de los clones-

Solo ocho –dijo un clon saltando hasta donde estaba naruto y entregándole una mochila con pergaminos – aquí están todos

Bien hecho -dijo naruto tomando la mochila – ahora pueden encargarse de ellos -En ese momento los de la aldea del sonido desaparecen tan rápido como llegaron – síganlos, ellos deben saber algo de lo que buscamos

De acuerdo –dijeron los clones para después desaparecer –

¿Quieren un pergamino? Por que creo que ya casi no hay equipos –dijo naruto – les será difícil encontrar un pergamino

¿Como sabes eso? -Pregunto shin- son demasiados equipos, no pueden quedar tan pocos

Muchos se perdieron en el bosque otros murieron por los pantanos otros equipos matan por diversión y muchas cosas mas –dijo naruto –y creo que ustedes se salvaron por esta vez

¿Para que quieres tantos pergaminos? -Pregunto sasuke-

Solo para quitar obstáculos que puedan surgir, nada se sabe en los exámenes para asenso chunnin –dijo naruto- además estoy de bondadoso este día, agradezcan que despertaran vivos, por que si me hubiera decidido a que ustedes eran un obstáculo ya no estarían aquí

Será mejor que acepten el pergamino-dijo naruto tomando dos pergaminos y arrojándole uno a sakura – ese es el que les hace falta, así que será mejor que se cuiden por que de aquí en adelante somos enemigos

Bien, así que ahora no te entrometerás en nuestro camino – dijo sasuke – espero pelear contigo después

Seeee – dijo naruto desapareciendo en un remolino de fuego-

Será mejor darnos prisa a llegar a la torre – dijo shin –

Tienes razón, vallamos rápido –dijo sasuke –

(Con naruto)

Oye kyubi ¿crees que orochimaru haga una invasión, aprovechando que llegan shinobis de todas las aldeas? –Pregunto naruto-

**Claro que lo hará, y tal vez el sharingan del chico que ayudaste sea la razón –dijo una vos tenebrosa dentro de naruto-y esta tramando algo más -volvió a decir kyubi pensativo-**

¿Por sasuke? Pero si el no es el único uchiha -dijo naruto mientras corría –

**Creo que juntarte con esos mocosos te esta afectando ****–dijo kyubi- viene a por el ya que es una presa fácil **

Si ya veo, ya que itachi no es un rival fácil -dijo naruto – viene a por el gennin débil y desamparado

**Así es chico, pero al parecer no han llegado enemigos fuertes ¿verdad? –dijo kyubi – no es sentido ningún chakra fuerte mas que el del chico que tiene al shukaku en su interior **

Si pero tal vez estén fuera de la villa –dijo naruto- creo que me tengo que ir, ya he llegado a la torre

**Est****a bien si percibo algo extraño te informare –dijo el kyubi-**

Bien –dijo naruto pero antes de entrar se detiene y la mochila que contenía los pergaminos la deja en el suelo y después la quema – así no habrá mas problemas

-cuando entra naruto saca los pergaminos y los desenrolla haciendo una invocación-

Valla si que te has tardado chico, no quieres aumentar mas el peso a esas pesas –dijo shisuke doliendo de la humareda- pero bueno que se le va a hacer vallamos adentro

Claro, vamos a ver quienes son los que quedan participando – dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa-

Al parecer son muy pocos, y no me sorprende que tengas algo que ver –dijo shisuke metiendo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón –

Solo me quería divertir viendo quien era bastante fuerte para probar mis habilidades –dijo naruto con una sonrisa- pero unos se me escaparon

Bueno te veré arriba –dijo shisuke –

De acuerdo –dijo naruto viendo que estaban todos formados - rayos aun faltan muchos

**Eso párese chico no creí que se te escaparan demasiados –dijo kyubi- pero no creo que sean un problema **

Tienes razón, y al parecer va haber un combate para descalificar a mas concursantes –dijo naruto poniéndose al lado de uno de los equipos –

**Eso párese, esperemos que todavía no te toque pelear contra en chico que tiene el shukaku –dijo kyubi- seria una gran molestia, mas en tampoco espacio **

Tienes razón, esperare el momento apropiado para sellarlo –dijo naruto – y esta vez no habrá errores en el sellado

Bien se acabo el tiempo desde este momento los equipos que lograron entrar a la torre serán los concursantes que sobraran –dijo anko – y ya que son demasiados equipos se harán peleas para ver quienes son los que queden concursando, así que por favor diríjanse a la parte de arriba e irán bajando cuando escuchen su nombre

Los nombres serán sorteados en esta computadora siendo escogidos al azar –dijo anko – bien los primeros en pasar serán Naruto Usumaki y Kiba Inozuka

Que mala pata tiene kiba –dijo shikamaru – ese naruto la dará una paliza

Demonios, pero no seremos tan fáciles de vencer ¿verdad akamaru? –recibiendo un pequeño ladrido de akamaru kiba comienza a bajar -

Yo quería tener un contrincante mas difícil como la linda temari –dijo naruto enojado – pero que se le va hacer –dijo naruto convirtiéndose un una llamarada de fuego y bajando al centro de el campo de batalla-

Bien, la pelea será detenida cuando yo crea que ya esta decidida –de acuerdo dijo un hombre con tos – bien comiencen

Vamos kiba no me hagas perder el tiempo y demuéstrame lo fuerte que te has convertido en este tiempo –dijo naruto poniendo la pose de pelea que utilizo con shisuke antes de su primera misión

Si no te la dejare tan fácil -dijo kiba haciendo un sello con las manos- "juujin bunshin" (clon bestia) –dijo kiba haciendo que akamaru tomara la forma de kiba-

Eso es todo, vamos atácame –dijo naruto levantando su puño-

-En ese momento kiba y akamaru comienzan una serie de golpes rápidos y muy fuertes, pero para su sorpresa naruto los esquivaba muy fácil para después ser recibido por un fuerte golpe departe de naruto que lo arrojo hacia una de las paredes -

Eso es todo kiba, vamos demuestrame que no eres debil –dijo nartuo acercándose a kiba –

Esto aun no acaba –dijo kiba levantándose entre el escombro- vamos akamaru -en ese momento akamaru se pone enzima de kiba y después gritar "gatsuuga" (doble colmillo de perforación) lanzándose contra naruto quien se sorprendió un poco

No esta mal esa técnica pero se te acabo el tiempo-dijo naruto mientras canalizaba chakra hacia sus manos y detenía a los dos fuertes golpes de kiba con las manos desnudas sorprendiendo a barios- no crees que ya es tiempo de que dejes de hacer el tonto –volvió a decir mientras empezaba a darle un combo de patadas y golpes lanzándolo muy alto, para después rematarlo con una gran patada que lo enterró en el suelo

Bien el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki –dijo el hombre con tos –

Bien –dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban los de la arena- ¿que hay de nuevo temari? –dijo naruto mostrando una gran sonrisa –

Naruto kun –dijo un poco nerviosa –

Terminando el examen quiero hablar contigo –dijo naruto guiñándole un ojo y retirándose del lugar – es como una cita -dijo de nuevo mostrándole una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara

Bien los siguientes concursantes son Sabaku no Temari y Tenten –dijo el hombre con tos (es que no me acuerdo de su nombre gomen)

Temari temari ¡¡temari!! -Grito kankuro –

¿Uhh? ¿Que pasa kankuro? -Dijo temari un poco molesta-

Ya te toca, ¿que no has escuchado tu nombre? -Dijo kankuro-

Rayos –dijo temari mientras comenzaba a bajar con su gran abanico-

Yo detendré las cuando ya este decidida la pelea –dijo el hombre – comiencen

Bien -dijeron las dos para comenzar su pelea-

-Así tenten comenzó a arrojar kunais hacia temari, los cuales nunca llegaban a su destino gracias a los grandes ventarrones que sacaba este-

Lo siento niña pero tengo que acabar con esto rápido-dijo temari mientras levantaba su abanico y gritaba "ninpou kamaitachi" (remolino cortante) haciendo un gran ventarrón que dejo a tenten con muchas cortaduras leves y fuera de combate-

Bien la ganadora es Sabaku no Temari –dijo el hombre

Los siguientes concursantes son Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka –dijo el hombre

(Cortémosle a lo aburrido XD)

Bien esto termina en un empate por lo tanto las dos serán eliminadas –dijo el hombre –


	11. ojos de la runa

¿Las dos eliminadas? –pregunto shin quien no salía de su asombro –

Así es shin, ya que ellas han quedado fuera de combate por no poder terminar el combate –dijo kakashi aburrido- creo que tengo que practicar con ella

Pues claro que tienes que practicar con ella y también conmigo, sasuke no es solo tu aprendiz –dijo shin enojado-

Bien los siguientes concursantes son Shin y Neji Hyuuga ¡¡coff!! ¡¡coff!! -Dijo el examinador-

Genial ya me toca a mi –dijo shin sonriendo- una pelea contra un hyuuga, espero que me valla bien

Al fin mi turno - dijo neji mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción-

Esta pelea se va a poner interesante –dijo kakashi - y quiero verla muy bien

¿Crees que pueda tu pupilo contra neji? Kakashi –dijo un hombre con grandes cejas-

Eso espero el no es tan débil como párese –dijo kakashi dejando de leer su libro-

No creo que ese chico dure mucho contra el hyuuga –dijo shisuke acercándose a los jounin –

¿Quien eres tu? -Pregunto gai al hombre que se les acerco – ¿quien es tu pupilo?

Yo soy shisuke takayanagi y soy el sensei de naruto –dijo shisuke recargándose en el barandal

Así que tu eres el ángel de la muerte del que tanto he oído –dijo gai estirando la mano para saludarlo- es un placer conocerlo yo soy Maito Gai y sensei de neji hyuuga, rock lee y tenten

Mucho gusto –contesto shisuke- les párese si vemos la pelea que va a iniciar

Buena idea –dijo kakashi- ¿y donde esta naruto?

Esta del otro lado con la chica de la arena –dijo shisuke sin importancia- al parecer se lleva bien con los de la arena

Siempre es bueno hacer amigos con otras aldeas -dijo Gai-

Tienen razón –dijo kakashi viendo hacia shin-

¡¡Bien, comiencen!! –dijo el hombre para después dar un salto hacia atrás dejando solos a los chicos-

-En ese momento shin lanza un par de kunais contra neji, el cual los esquiva fácilmente-

Eso no te servirá contra mi –dijo neji sin mostrar su línea sucesoria – no podrás vencer a mi byakugan

Tienes razón, pero eso no me va a detener para vencerte –dijo shin – comenzando una serie de sellos ¡¡fuuton reppuken!! –Grito shin mientras lanzaba un golpe al aire-

Que diablos fue eso –dijo neji y después activar su línea sucesoria – rayos no lo voy a poder esquivar –se quedo en silencio por un momento para después comenzar a expulsar chakra por todo su cuerpo y comenzar a girar- ¡¡hakkeshu kaiten!!

No lo vas a poder esquivar –dijo shin mostrando una sonrisa- a menos que seas mas rápido que el viento

¿Qué? –Pensó neji mientras rodaba sentía un gran golpe que lo mando lejos de donde estaba - demonios

Vez, te lo dije no eres rival para el viento –dijo shin –

¿Y crees que con eso ya me venciste? Estas muy equivocado –dijo neji con enojo- ahora te voy a mostrar quien es el débil aquí -dijo neji mientras tomaba una pose rara-

De acuerdo voy a ir a por todas – dijo shin pero cuando volvió a ver a neji el ya no estaba si no que estaba atrás de el y cuando volteo shin era demasiado tarde –

Ahora estas cavado –dijo Neji con una sonrisa mientras hacia una pose extraña la cual hinata reconoció al instante- Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Circulo Celestial, 64 signos hakke) –dicho esto neji se lanzo rápidamente contra shin quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando llego hasta el comenzó un ataque muy rápido con las yemas de sus dedos tapando sus tenketsus para no dejar que utilice chakra y terminando con un Juuken (Golpe gentil) el cual dejo a shin fuera del combate.

Muy bien el ganador es Neji Hyuga coff coff -dijo el examinador-

Bien ahora serán seleccionados los siguientes concursantes. Y son sasuke uchiha y Akadou Yoroi (bueno aquí sabemos como gana sasuke solo que sin que el sello maldito interfiriera así que acabo rápido XD)

Bien el ganador es sasuke uchiha – dijo el examinador-

Hasta aquí llegan los encuentros, así que escúchenme bien, el siguiente examen será dentro de un mes, aun no se han decidido como serán los últimos combates así que entrenen en todo este tiempo prepárense para lo que valla a pasar-dijo el hombre poniéndose en medio del campo de batalla- después se les avisara donde será la prueba ahora tomen un papel para decidir contra quien les tocara pelear y en que orden serán, anko les dara un papel para decidir quien será su oponente y cual será el turno de estos –dicho esto anko paso con un montón de papeles de los cuales tenían que escoger al azar- bien así serán las peleas, les recomiendo que no lleguen tarde a su pelea por que si no serán descalificados

Kankuro Vs shino

Hinata Vs Neji,

Temari Vs Shikamaru,

Gaara Vs sasuke,

Naruto Vs lee

¡¡Ostias hasta dentro de un mes!! -Grito naruto- espero que la prueba sea difícil

Tenemos que irnos naruto, alguien quiere hablar contigo –dijo shisuke desapareciendo junto a naruto-

(En otro lugar en la aldea de konoha)

Joder estos si que están retrasados –dijo un hombre de cabellera blanca-

Hemos llegado -dijo shisuke

(En la torre hokage)

¿Jiraiya? Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto el hokage mientras entraba en su oficina-

Muy bien sensei –dijo aquel hombre alto y de cabellera blanca que estaba junto a la ventana- he venido a hablar contigo y con naruto a cerca de algo que les va a dar dolor de cabeza los siguientes años

Bien esperaremos a naruto –dijo el hokage- no ha de tardar –dicho esto un remolino de fuego se hace presente en la sala

Jiraiya sensei que gusto me da volverlo a ver –dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa- tsunade sama me dijo que le dijera "te matare por espiarme en los baños termales maldito pervertido"

Ero-senni esta vez no te la acabaras con ella –dijo naruto mientras le reprochava a jiraiya-

Hahaha es que mi llama de la pervercion es muy grande hahahaha –dijo jiraiya mientras pensaba "estoy perdido" – bueno en lo que estábamos, vengo a hablarles sobre una organización que esta recolectando las bestias con cola, estos tipos son bastante fuertes todos tiene rangos S y son renegados de sus aldeas

Si ya me habían venido a saludar cuando estaba de regreso con mi sensei fue itachi y kisame –dijo naruto- y son muy fuertes ¿sabes cuantos son? En esa organización

No se con exactitud cuantos son pero se que son fuertes por que ya han capturado 2 de los bijuus –dijo jiraiya – la oganizacion se llama akatsuki utilizan capas negras con nuves rojas

Ellos capturaron a 4 y 6 colas ¿cierto? –dijo naruto-kyuubi me dijo que sus chakras se sintieron por unas cuantas horas pero después desaparecieron

Asi es, ¿no has sabido nada de los demás? –Pregunto jiraiya-

No, lo último que supe de ellos es que irían al país de la hierba –dijo naruto-

¿De que rayos están hablando? –Pregunto el hokage ya que no estaba entendiendo nada- ¿Quiénes estarían en el país de la hierba?

En mi viaje encontré mas jinchiurikis como yo –dijo naruto- poseían las bestias con cola 5,2 y 7 estaban viajando y aumentando sus habilidades ya que se dieron cuanta de que una organización los estaba cazando pero ya tiene 2 meses sin que sapa de ellos

Jiraiya ¿sabes algunos nombres de los que están en esa organización? –Pregunto el hokage- queremos sabes a que nos enfrentaremos

Claro que se pero no son muchos, son itachi uchiha, kisame y hace algunos años estaba orochimaru –dijo jiraiya- todos son criminales rango S y renegados de su aldea es por eso que también estoy aquí, vengo a entrenar a naruto para lo que venga

Bien jiraiya te voy a confiar a naruto, pero no pueden salir de la aldea –dijo el hokage- estamos sospechando de una invasión a la aldea, así que no podrán salir hasta que se solucione todo

¿Invasión? -pregunto jiraiya – ¿de quien crees que se trate?

Es orochimaru, estuvo aquí en el segundo examen y le puso el sello a sasuke uchiha –dijo el hokage mientras encendía su pipa- también al parecer se alió con la villa de la arena y el sonido y también al parecer tiene un jinchiuriki en sus filas

Eso es malo, pero no te preocupes no estarás solo en esta pelea –dijo jiraiya- no dejaremos que la aldea la destruyan gente como esa que no posee el espíritu de fuego

Tienes razón –dio el hokage sonriendo- pueden retirarse, ya que tengo mucho papeleo que firmar

Nos vemos viejo –dijo jiraiya desapareciendo –

Hasta luego hokage sama –dijo naruto mientras también desaparecía-

(Campo de entrenamiento7)

Sensei –dijo naruto desde debajo del árbol donde shisuke dormía- ¿cuanto mas voy a esperar?

¿Uh? A naruto creí que no llegarías hoy –dijo shisuke limpiándose la saliva-¿estas listo para lo que vas a aprender?

Claro que si –dijo enérgicamente naruto- y hablando de eso el hokage me a puesto como sensei también a jiraiya sama por los un problemas que esta surgiendo

Esta bien –dijo shisuke bajando del árbol- acércate naruto, te explicare en que consistirá esta técnica –dijo shisuke mientras que extraía de un pergamino otro pero mas grande con dragones gravados en el pergamino- esto naruto es lo que tendrás que aprender o mas bien a lo que serás sometido

¿Sometido? –pregunto un nervioso naruto al ver lo grande que era el pergamino- ¿que es lo que aprenderé de este pergamino?

Una técnica que solo una vez en la historia de la villa han podido conseguir, solo a aquellos que tienen el verdadero espíritu de fuego son capases de utilizarla–dijo shisuke- "los ojos de la runa" es un Doujutsu (técnica ocular) que posee dos niveles uno es que puede deshacer todas las tecnicas menos líneas sucesorias y dos puede destruir todos los nervios con solo mirarlo a los ojos, pero al utilizar estas habilidades se necesita una enorme cantidad de chakra para poder despertar este Doujutsu. Este jutsu ocular se utiliza para casos extremos o se activa solo cuando el poseedor de este jutsu esta en peligro de muerte –dijo shisuke terminando de explicar en lo que consistía este jutsu ocular-

¿Enserio cree que pueda tener este jutsu? –pregunto naruto un poco dudoso-un jutsu así no puede estar en manos de cualquiera

Tienes razón, pero tu no eres cualquier persona –dijo shisuke – este pergamino tiene una extraña forma de elegir a su portador

¿Que forma? -pregunto naruto-

Simplemente se deja ver y abrir por el que eligió –dijo shisuke – tu puedes verlo, yo no puedo, el pergamino fue sellado por el primer hokage y nunca mas fue abierto

¿Enserio? –Dijo naruto sorprendido- y ¿como es que voy a aprender a despertarlo en mí?

Debe haber unas instrucciones en el pergamino–dijo shisuke- será mejor que lo abras, así te quitaras de dudas, aplica chakra en el pergamino

Bien -dicho esto se hace una bola de humo y el pergamino se abre dejando ver un pequeño pergamino amarillo –el pergamino dice que tengo que hacer unos sellos que están escritos aquí y cuando los haga que me dejaran ciego 3 semanas y tengo que estar aplicando chakra todo el tiempo

¿Estas dispuesto a hacer esto naruto? – Pregunto shisuke- es tu decisión

Claro que estoy listo pero primero tengo que hacer algo que prometí –dijo naruto guardando el pergamino y desapareciendo con una gran sonrisa- nos vemos luego sensei

Rayos ahora como diablos voy a encontrar los demás pergaminos –dijo shisuke con una gran gota estilo anime- ¡¡narutoooooooooooooo!!

(En el hotel donde se hospedaban los hermanos de la arena)

Oye Temari ¿no sabes donde pueda estar gaara? –Pregunto kankuro- Temari Temari ¡¡Temari!! –grito kankuro al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba-

¿Ehh? ¿Que pasa kankuro? –Pregunto Temari saliendo de su trance-

Te pregunte ¿si no sabes donde pueda estar gaara? –dijo kankuro –

No lo se kankuro, voy a salir –dijo Temari mientras salía de la habitación-

¿No quieres que te acompañe? –Pregunto kankuro recibiendo como contestación el azoton de la puerta- yo creo no ¿que es que ya nadie me quiere? -Dijo kankuro mientras le salían unas lágrimas y escuchaba al lado de la puerta un rotundo ¡¡no!!-

Mientras que Temari caminaba por las calles de la hoja buscando a alguien desesperadamente

Al fin te encontré –se escucho decir una vos que ella conocía mientras que unos brazos la abrazaban cálidamente provocando el sonrojo de aquella chica rubia- creíste que no vendría a buscarte

Estaba comenzando a dudar –dijo Temari mientras se daba la vuelta y correspondía el abrazo-

¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar? –Pregunto naruto- ¿estas lista?

Siempre estoy lista cuando tú me lo pides –dijo Temari mostrando una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo del rubio-pervertido


End file.
